Lost Time
by jojoDO
Summary: One year they've been apart... but now they're together again. Compliments of Lee, the reunited Lars and Alisa are off to Fiji for a romantic, passion filled week to get reacquainted in the BEST way. Larisa, my fave pairing :)
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Lars could hardly contain his anxiety as he drove down the highway in his sleek black SUV. He was way past the speed limit and making more than a few drivers mad, but at the moment he couldn't care less. Today was the most important day of his life: more important than the day he enlisted in the Tekken Force.

"Wait for me, Alisa... I'm coming back for you, just like I promised."

Lars's hands gripped firmly on the wheel as he desperately tried to swallow whatever minuscule amount of saliva was in his throat. He couldn't be more nervous: what would she look like? What if she couldn't remember him? What if all the memories they had together were erased?

"No... Lee wouldn't do that to us. Would he?" Lars asked himself. "Oh God, what if he designed her to be his personal pleasure bot or some weird shit? Please Lee, don't let me down..."

Lars finally arrived in the large parking lot of Violet Systems, the world's leading manufacturer of robots and androids. It had been only one year ago that Lars brought a shut down Alisa here to the CEO, his brother Lee Chaolan. After rescuing Lee's colleague Julia Chang, Lee swore to return the favor no matter what Lars asked of him. Finally, Lars would make sure that debt was paid.

He wasted no time in finding a parking spot and leaping from his vehicle. He tried to walk slowly, but his own feet started acting on their own and before Lars knew it, he was sprinting through the parking lot and towards the entrance. He could't live another second without seeing her!

He barged in the front door and wasted no time getting to the front desk. "Alisa!" Lars panted at the front desk, startling the receptionist. "I need... to see... Alisa..."

"Umm sir? Do you have an appointmen- wait, are you Mr. Chaolan's brother?" the receptonist asked.

"Yeah! I came to see her- uh, I mean Mr. Chaolan." Lars said, still panting.

"Hmm... well I suppose I should call and-"

"HE'LL SEE ME! STOP WASTING TIME!" Lars yelled in the poor receptionist's face. Not bothering to wait for clearance, he sprinted down the hall and into the elevator. He pressed the button repeatedly, tapping his foot impatiently. Finally the door swung open and he got inside.

After pressing the top floor button, Lars leaned back against the wall and sighed heavily. He was having a hard time keeping his cool. But could one really blame him? He hadn't seen Alisa, the girl he had grown so fond of during his campaign against the Mishima Zaibatsu, for a whole year! All he had to live on for a year was memories: her hair, her smile, her cute laugh, her naivety. But he was tired of old memories. He was ready to see Alisa again, and make NEW ones.

Finally the door opened, and Lars quickly made his way to the door of Lee's office. He brought his fist down on the door so fast and hard that it left a dent. After hammering the poor door repeatedly, it swung open and Lars was greeted by none other than Lee himself. He was sporting his usual black tux, but for some reason he had dyed his hair purple. Maybe he just felt like being Violet some days, and Lee other days.

"Sheesh, you didn't have to kill my door!" Lee shouted, rubbing his scalp as he observed Lars's handiwork. "Are you here for what I think you're here for?"

"Please.. let me see her." Lars said, his tone more serious than ever. Lee saw the look of pure determination in his eyes; he wanted to see Alisa, and he would kill anyone who denied him that.

"It's been one year... that's how long you told me to wait. Well Lee, I can't wait anymore. Not another damned second! So please... tell me you've fixed her!" Lars yelled, pulling Lee close with pleading eyes.

"Come with me." Lee said, beckoning Lars to join him in the elevator. The two of them quickly stepped inside and Lee hit a button near the bottom. After inserting a special key, the elevator began to hum and slowly work its way down. Lars couldn't help but tap his foot during the slow ride; he was so eager!

Finally, the door swung open and Lars was greeted by the sight of an extremely dark room.

"Watch your step." was all Lee said as he nonchalantly started walking forward. Almost instantly, the whole room lit up. Lars stepped out of the elevator and started walking forward, amazed at what he was seeing around him. There were robots of various shapes and sizes, some with piercing red eyes and some with weapons attached.

"This is where we keep our cutting edge technology. Only the most expensive and top secret models are kept here, and I DO MEAN TOP. SECRET. We clear?" Lars simply gave a nod and the two of them made their way onward.

"Now where is... ah, here we are." Lee said with a smile as he approached a sealed chamber.

"Where is she? Is she in here? Cmon, open it!" Lars urged.

"Patience, patience. You know, you're a very lucky man. We JUST got finished with the final touches."

Lee pressed a few fancy buttons and then leaned in close, allowing his eyes to be scanned. After a loud beep, the chamber slowly started to open with a hiss. Lars's eyes couldn't be any wider as his gaze was glued to the inside of the chamber. Steam erupted from the confines and engulfed the room, but still Lars's gaze was unwavering. Slowly, he started to see: legs, a torso, was that... her face? Her pink hair!

Lars flailed his arms wildly, urging the steam to disappear. Finally he had a clear view of her: it was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on. She was still the same girl he had been on an adventure with, but her body seemed to have matured some: she looked a few inches taller, her hair was slightly longer, and her figure had developed quite noticeably. Her outfit looked smaller on her now, especially near her breasts. Lars felt himself turning red at the sight of her cleavage bulging through the fabric.

"As you can see, I made a few small adjustments to compensate for the year that passed. Maaaybe I did a little TOO good on her body though..." Lee said with a chuckle.

And Lars couldn't agree more; as red as he was, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the look of her improved body. Since she grew, her coat had ridden up some and revealed more of her abdomen, which looked more firm and well sculpted. Her legs were longer, making the shorts look shorter. They were well toned, like that of a model. She truly was a work of art.

"I see you like what I did with her." Lee chimed in, snapping Lars out of his trance and earning a small chuckle from him.

"She's beautiful..." Lars said, heat rushing to his face. "C-can I talk to her?"

"Of course!" Lee exclaimed. "I installed a latent generator in her body, perpetual of course. Once she is awakened, you'll never have to worry about her shutting down ever again."

Lars couldn't feel happier after hearing those words. Alisa was back... and he would never lose her again.

"You really pulled through for me, Lee..." Lars said, extending his hand.

"Heh, well I always make good on my word. I hope you didn't lose faith in that." Lee replied, returning the handshake.

"Now... how do we wake her up?"

"Glad you asked!" Lee exclaimed. He pulled a tiny transmitter out of his pocket and switched it on. It lit up with a blue flash.

"You see, I have programmed the generator to be activated at the push of this wireless transmitter. However, once I turn it on, there will be no way to turn it back off. I'm assuming you don't have a problem with that?"

"Of course not." Lars replied. "Um, listen Lee, I know it's your project and all but-"

"I know." Lee interrupted, then handed him the device. "You should be the one to do it. Go ahead, I won't stop you."

Lars turned and faced his sleeping counterpart, gulping nervously. As his finger slowly approached the button, he couldn't help but think of what could go wrong. What if it doesn't work? What if the device is broken? What if the generator wasn't installed right? What if she blows up as soon as he pushes the button?

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Lee urged. "It's not a self destruct button or anything! Don't worry, I took that feature out of her."

"Alright, alright. Here goes..."

Lars pushed the button, which resonated with a loud BEEEEEP! The two of them immediately turned their attention to the sleeping girl, eager with anticipation. Lars couldn't help but smile when he saw her face twitch and her eyelids tighten. After a few seconds of facial movements she slowly opened them, revealing her emerald green eyes.

"Alisa?" Lars said softly, approaching the chamber. After looking around the room a few times, she finally locked eyes with Lars. The two of them stared at each other for a second, silence between them. Lars was starting to worry she had forgotten him, but all of the fear and doubt in his mind melted away when he heard her speak.

"Lars... I am glad to see you again." she said, smiling sweetly.

Lars already felt tears forming, but he didn't care who saw him cry. At this moment, he was the happiest man on the planet.

"Alisa!" Lars yelled, throwing himself against her and constricting her in a warm embrace. Alisa threw her arms around Lars and returned the favor, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I've waited so long..." Lars whispered to her. "The year that I've been from you has been the hardest year of my life."

"Has it really been that long?" Alisa whispered back. "I guess that I could not register the passing of time in my comatose state. But that is now irrelevant. I'm so happy to see you, Lars!"

Lee gave Lars his trademark thumbs up, walking away with a small grin. The two of them were all alone now, blanketed in each others' warm embrace.

"L-lars? Your eyes are producing... tears." Alisa said, putting her hand on his face and wiping the wetness from his eyes.

"I just... I thought I would never see you again." Lars replied, his voice cracking. "I thought of all the things we never got to do, all the things I never got to tell you..."

"What things?" Alisa asked, breaking the hug and looking Lars in the face.

Lars could feel himself getting hot in the face. This was it; he wasn't hesitating any longer. He had been apart from Alisa for too long; long enough that he was going to make the most of every second he spent with her.

"Alisa... close your eyes."

"H-haven't my eyes been closed long enough?" Alisa asked, chuckling slightly.

"I know, just... just one more time." Lars pleaded.

"Very well then..."

Alisa shut her eyes in anticipation of what Lars was going to do. Suddenly she felt a soft warmth press against her lips, making her eyes shoot open. Lars had pressed his lips against hers.

"Mmmph!" Alisa moaned loudly, coaxing Lars to break the kiss. She panted loudly, putting her fingers on her lips. She felt heat rushing to her face, and her lips were... tingling.

"Sorry! D-did I go too fast?" Lars asked, scratching his head awkwardly.

"N-no! It's just that... I've never engaged in a kiss before. I didn't know what to do." she replied, chuckling awkwardly.

Lars smiled and got close to her once again, running his hand along her face and parting her hair from her face. Alisa felt a redness rush to her cheeks and her breathing became erratic.

"Alisa... I want to show you what love really is." Lars whispered to her. "Because that's the way I feel about you, and I hope you feel the same way about me."

"I-I think I do..." Alisa squeaked. "Father taught me about love and companionship, but he told me that only I would know when it really happens. And... well... I think it's happening now. But how can I know for sure?"

"Kiss me... and I promise you'll know."

"O-okay then. Now you close YOUR eyes."

Lars shut his eyes and Alisa trailed her hands up his chest, pressing her body against him. With a deep breath, she eased her face closer to Lars's. Closer...closer... until finally her lips touched his. The same tingling sensation coursed through Alisa's lips as she pressed them tighter against Lars.

Suddenly she let out a squeak, as she felt her feet leaving the ground. Lars had scooped her up bridal style, one arm under her neck and one under her knees. Not even breaking the kiss, Lars carried her over to the first table he could find. But there was so much clutter that he couldn't find one place to lay her!

Finally, Lars just drew his hand back and knocked off the half built robot that was laying on the nearby table. He put his hand back around Alisa and broke the kiss to gently lay her down on the now empty area. As soon as his lips were off of hers, Alisa pouted and forcefully wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him onto the table and right on top of her. Alisa wasted no time smashing her lips against his and resuming the passionate kissing, her hands running up and down his back and clutching his shirt.

"Mmm...mmmph..." Alisa moaned. Lars's lips battling with hers was a feeling of pure bliss.

Lars was running out of breath; it was all he could do to break the kiss and breathe for a second before being pulled against Alisa's lips once more. She was relentless; now that he was in her grip she was NOT letting go. But he wasn't complaining; the taste of her lips was purely intoxicating.

"Hey! That was a prototype!" a voice suddenly yelled. Lars and Alisa stopped kissing and both looked up at a disgruntled Lee.

"Seriously dude, I use that table. NOT excellent!"

"S-sorry, I guess we got a little carried away..." Lars said with a chuckle.

"Is there a private facility we can use to resume our activity?" Alisa asked, causing Lars to blush redder than ever.

"Well, not at MY WORKPLACE! Look, if you really want to have a romantic getaway, then why don't I book you a flight to a tropical resort? Fiji, maybe?"

"Fiji? What is Fiji?" Alisa asked excitedly, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"It's a country in the South Pacific. Beautiful place, chock full of islands and white sandy beaches. I like to go there for vacation from time to time. I'm pretty well known at the Tokoriki Island Resort, so I can pull some strings for you there. My treat."

"That would be great. Thanks a bunch, Lee." Lars said in a similar excited tone, but managing to keep his cool. He then turned back to Alisa, taking her hands in his.

"Alisa..." he said softly, looking into her emerald eyes. "I want to make up for lost time. Please say you'll go with me. It'll be just the two of us, making new memories. I won't go without you."

"Of course I'll go Lars! And I have reached my conclusion... I do love you..." Alisa said, her cheeks turning pink. She leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"You were right... all it took was that kiss." she whispered in his ear.

"EXCELLENT!" Lee exclaimed. "The two of you are going to Fiji for a week to consummate your love for each other once and for all! May your nights be filled with white hot passion!"

"Uh... thanks?" Lars said, laughing awkwardly. He was a crimson red now. Alisa was looking pretty pink in her cheeks as well.

"Welp, I'm sure you have a lot to think about so... have a nice night! Lars, don't let the lady be without a place to sleep tonight." Lee said with a wink.

Lars could not contain a stoic expression as Alisa took his hand and smiled at him with a cute wink of her own. Only one thought was running through his head:

 _Lee... God bless you._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion pt 2

**Sorry for the wait, but now I'm back! I've decided to really take my time with this one and crank out the sensual juices. Larisa is my favorite couple, so I want this to be quality romance. I apologize in advance for the sappy dialogue, but I'm a sucker for romance. I love love xD**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Lars didn't mind taking things a little slower on the road now that Alisa was back with him. Right now, at this moment, he had everything he could possibly want. Alisa was right by his side, her hand firmly gripped onto his. At this moment, he didn't care if time stopped as long as he could be with the one he loves.

"Lars? Why are you so quiet?" Alisa suddenly asked. Lars snapped out of his euphoria and looked over at his newly revived counterpart. She was so beautiful... more beautiful than words could describe. Lars stared at her so long that he nearly swerved off of the road.

"LARS!' Alisa exclaimed. Lars quickly averted his eyes back to the road and got back in his lane, narrowly avoiding a passing car.

"Whew... sorry about that, heh heh.." Lars chuckled nervously.

"You seem to be distracted exponentially. Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine. I feel better than I've ever felt in my life."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're here with me." Lars replied, causing her to smile and blush a deep shade of crimson. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, making sure to keep his eyes on the road.

"I enjoy kissing you." she said meekly, her face still red.

"When we get to my place, I'll kiss you to sleep." Lars said, a hint of shyness in his voice. He couldn't believe the stuff he was saying; he had never been really good with females. But something about Alisa just gave him a jolt of confidence. She was his, and nobody could sever their bond.

"So... what is next for us?" Alisa asked. "I.. forgive me for sounding too forward, but... I don't know what to do with my life. I have nowhere to go, no one else to turn to. My father... is he still missing?"

"I'm sorry, Alisa. Nobody has seen or heard from Dr. Bosconovitch in over a year since his lab was attacked by a rogue cyborg."

"I see..." Alisa said softly, her head lowering.

Lars knew what she wanted to say, and he was thinking the same thing. As the minutes of silence passed by, the two of them desperately fought to utter the words. But it was such a big step forward; they had just reunited after all. What if it was too soon?

But Lars suddenly remembered what he promised himself back in that lab: that he would cherish his time with Alisa now and forever. Every second of his day, he wanted to be with her. Every night he laid down, he wanted her beside him. It wasn't until she was gone that he finally realized how much he had taken her for granted. Starting today, he would NEVER make that mistake again. All of a sudden, it didn't seem so hard to say the words that he wanted to say.

"Alisa... I don't want you to worry, okay?" Lars said softly. He put his hand on her face and gently caressed her cheek.

"You DO have a place to go. As long as you're with me, I promise I'll always look after you. No force on Heaven or Earth will separate us, okay?"

Alisa felt a rush of excitement in her chest. Her face formed a smile that couldn't be stifled.

"So... I can stay with you?" she asked, almost yelling.

"As long as your heart desires."

Alisa barely managed to hold back a squeal as she latched onto Lars's arm and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Oh thank you, Lars! That makes me so happy!"

"Alisa, I need that arm-AAAH!"

Lars managed to make the sharp turn with his one free hand, but nearly drove onto the sidewalk in the process. When Alisa realized, she quickly let go of his arm and got back in her seat.

"S-sorry!" she yelled, an embarrassed expression on her face.

"It's okay." Lars reassured. "Don't worry, when we get home, I'll hold you in my arms as long as you want."

"Then... could you perhaps speed up a little?" Alisa urged him. Lars couldn't help but chuckle as he shifted gears and accelerated.

They arrived not to soon at Lars's apartment. Being the gentleman he was, Lars opened her door and helped her out of the car. He didn't let go of her hand the whole walk.

Lars opened the door to his apartment and let her in first. Alisa smiled as she looked around and admired the place: it wasn't very fancy, but it was well kept. He had a decent kitchen, plenty of furniture, and a 32 inch flat screen tv in the living room. She was curious as to what his bedroom looked like, as a hint of redness formed on her face.

"Well, what do you think?" Lars asked.

"I love it!" Alisa exclaimed, grabbing Lars's arm and hugging it tight. "I can really live here with you? You won't grow tired of my company?"

"Of course! And I never get tired of being with you, Alisa." Lars replied with a smile. He reached over and stroked her hair, causing a warmth to rush in her face.

"So... what shall we do first?" she asked shyly. Her redness couldn't be hidden.

Lars got close to her and put his arm around her, bringing her face to his chest. Alisa finally let go of his arm and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't care what we do as long as I can hold you." Lars whispered. He used his foot to close the door, locking it behind them.

"Should... we go upstairs?" she asked, her meek smile making Lars feel warm inside.

"Not yet... I don't want to rush things." Lars replied. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the temple, then let go of her and grabbed her hand, beckoning her to the couch. She sat down, eagerly anticipating Lars to sit next to her. But to her disappointment, Lars went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing? Are we not going to physically celebrate our reunion?"

"We are, just give me a second. Geez, you're more impatient than I am." Lars laughed.

"I apologize. I just wish to be close to you NOW. That activity we commenced in Lee's laboratory has me feeling... attraction to you. Can you please hurry?"

Lars pulled out two fancy wine glasses and filled them to the top with a dark red liquid with a pungent odor. He carefully carried the two glasses in his hand, tucking the bottle under his arm. Finally he reached the couch and set the glasses down on the coffee table, the bottle as well.

"What is this?" Alisa asked, sniffing the liquid.

"I've been saving it for this day. Sip it slowly, and I'll be right back."

Lars left the room, leaving Alisa with her glass. She wanted to take a sip, but decided maybe she should watch Lars first. She set the glass down as Lars came back in the room, carrying two scented candles. He set them down on the coffee table and finally plopped onto the couch beside Alisa. The smell of cherry blossoms slowly began to invigorate the air.

Just as Alisa was about to grab him, he suddenly shot to his feet again, causing her to pout furiously.

"Whoops, one more thing!" he yelled. He ran over to the light switch and twisted the dial, causing the lights to fade almost to complete darkness. He then plopped onto the couch and grabbed his glass.

"How is it?"

"I haven't tasted it yet. I wanted to wait for you. So could you perhaps stay on the couch?"

"Alright, fine."

Lars raised his glass up to his mouth, and Alisa did the same.

"To our reunion. And may we never be separated again."

Alisa smiled and the two of them pressed their glasses together, then sipped the red drink. Alisa's face puckered at the bitterness, but she continued to drink it slowly. Eventually, both of their glasses were empty.

"Now what?" Alisa asked. Lars smiled and filled her glass again. Alisa looked at him with curiosity as he filled his own glass again.

"Again?"

"Trust me, the more you drink, the better you'll feel."

"I am perplexed at your behavior. What is your reason for making me drink this concoction? What is the purpose of these candles?"

"I'm trying to be romantic! Sheesh!"

"Is this the definition of romantic?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Well, yes... but I would like it more if we kissed already."

Lars sighed and set his glass down with a grin, then reached over and grabbed Alisa's glass, setting it down as well. He then laid back and stretched his legs out. He outstretched his arms, beckoning Alisa to join him.

"Come here."

Alisa smiled and crawled onto Lars, stretching her legs out and laying down on top of him. She relaxed her body against his before making anymore moves.

"This is better." she said with a giggle as she gently kissed him on the lips. Lars closed his eyes, taking in the pure bliss of Alisa's lips against him. His hands moved on their own, slowly caressing her back. Alisa's hands trailed up his chest up and down. Their legs moved against each other, entangled like vines.

The soft kiss ignited the flames of passion in both of them, and it wasn't long until their lip movements intensified. Their breathing became erratic, as well as their hand movements. Their lips moved against each other in a dance of passion that couldn't subside. The flame had been lit, and nothing could stop the passionate events that would occur that night.

"Mmm, Lars... this is the greatest feeling, like fire throughout my body. I want to be this close to you always..."

But Lars couldn't even respond. His own lips had a mind of their own, and they wanted to kiss Alisa nonstop. Her cheek, neck, chest... there was no part of her body that was safe from his mouth. Alisa moaned softly at the feeling of his lips all over her, leaving tiny wet pecks. She nuzzled against his neck, her warm breath giving him goosebumps.

Finally he did manage to find words to say. "I never want to lose you again... no, I WILL never lose you again. I'll hold you like this until the day I die."

"Lars's words were having quite an arousing effect on Alisa. Without realizing it, she felt her hands fumbling against the bottom of his shirt. She was so happy that she would never be alone again, and every day could be like what she's experiencing now. She wanted more of Lars: everything he had.

"A-alisa..." Lars softly whispered.

Alisa wasted no time lifting up his shirt and kissing his abdomen, right near his waist. Her hands trailed upward underneath the fabric until they reached his firm pecs. She continued kissing his abs as her hands massaged his pecs. Every time her hands grazed his nipples, he gave a shudder of arousal.

Alisa's movement became more erratic; her kisses sloppier, her body grinding against Lars quicker and quicker. The tightness in Lars's pants quickly became apparent to Alisa the more she grinded against his waist.

"Alisa... I don't want to rush things." Lars whispered. "Are you really ready for..."

"I apologize Lars, but I can't be away from you for another second. I have a physical longing for you that must be quenched. Judging by your bodily reactions, I deduce that you feel the same way about me."

"Of course I do. One whole year... I didn't get to see your face, hear your voice, touch you... and now that you're with me again, what I'm feeling is overwhelming. I can't wait another second either!"

"You don't have to."

Alisa sat upward and slowly removed the white collar of her strange dress. Then she pulled off her gloves, tossing them on the ground as well. She bent over and removed her shoes, then slowly trailed her hands up her legs, seductively pulling down the stockings. She gave Lars a wink while she removed them.

Lars was getting hotter and hotter watching her strip while sitting on his lap. He wasted no time removing his own shirt, but that was all he could reach while she was on top of him. He almost hated to ask, but he really didn't have a choice.

"Alisa... could you get off of me for a sec?"

"Only if you help me remove this dress." she replied with a smile.

The two of them got to their feet and Lars's hands immediately grabbed Alisa's waist. He removed her silver belt, then, hooking his hands underneath the fabric, slowly lifted upward. Higher...higher... and finally over her head until the dress was removed completely. Since her breasts had gotten larger, the pink strapless bra she wore barely contained them. Lars was rock hard at the sight of them nearly bursting from the tiny bra.

"Sit down, Lars." she commanded, giving a seductive glare. Lars was to entranced to do anything but obey, so he sat down on the couch, leaning back.

Alisa removed his socks and shoes, tossing them aside. She slowly moved her hands upwards until she reached the button of his pants. She flicked them open and slowly unzipped, then jerked them down to his ankles and free of his feet. It was apparent that Lars had a raging boner, judging from the huge bulge in his gray boxers. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she quickly slid his boxers down and removed them. His manhood was already quivering with anticipation.

Wondering if he could get even harder, Alisa stood back up and slowly slid down her black shorts. The sight of her pink undergarments made Lars's manhood rise even higher than before.

"Alisa... you're a goddess..." Lars said softly, basking in her half naked appearance. Her beauty was intoxicating.

Alisa nervously approached Lars and got down on her knees. He gulped when he realized what she would do next.

"Close your eyes..." Alisa whispered.

Lars leaned back and shut his eyes. He grunted when he suddenly felt Alisa's cold, wet tongue sliding up his shaft and touching his head.

"Ahh...ah..." he moaned as her tongue slid back down, then quickly back up again all the way to his urethra. As soon as her tongue reached the tip, she opened her mouth wide and went down on Lars's head completely. She went down slowly, all the way to the base, before quickly sliding back upward until her lips were removed with a wet POP!

"Alisa..." Lars grunted. All he could say was her name.

Alisa licked upwards on his shaft a few times and then suddenly took his head in her mouth again.

"Alis-ahhhh... ahhh..."

She puckered as much as she could and started going up and down quicker than before. Every few bobs or so, she would remove her mouth and stroke Lars rapidly, slathering his manhood in her saliva before opening her mouth and going back down on him. She went down so far that his tip touched the back of her throat.

"Ah...Alisa, enough please."

Alisa stopped and stood back up, twirling her hair innocently.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were enjoying it."

"I was! A little too much actually. I just.. didn't want to cum too early."

"Cum?"

"Oh, uh... well... you'll see what I mean in a minute."

"Very well then."

Alisa smiled and turned around, her back facing Lars. Lars couldn't help but be mesmerized by the shape of her backside in the tiny pink underwear.

"Would you like to do the honors?" she asked seductively.

Lars smiled and stood up, then slowly pressed himself against Alisa. Alisa gasped when she felt his hard manhood touch her ass.

He trailed his hands up her smooth back until he reached her bra, then he unhooked it with one fell swoop, allowing it to fall to the floor. He pressed his face against her neck and kissed her upwards, while his right hand traveled down her back and straight down her pink panties. He grabbed a handful of her smooth, tender ass while his left hand circled around to the front and grabbed a handful of her left breast.

"Ahh, Lars..." Alisa moaned as he simultaneously massaged her backside and her breast at the same time. Her flesh was soft, like silk.

Finally, Lars pulled his hand out of her underwear and slowly slid them down to her ankles, taking a moment to admire her ass in his face. Lee had really worked wonders on her body.

Alisa stepped out of the undergarments and turned to face Lars, smiling.

"Now what?" she asked seductively, pressing her body against his and kissing him on the corner of his mouth. Lars's hands instinctively found her bare backside and started kneading her soft butt flesh, grabbing handfuls of it and gently pinching it.

"Let's go upstairs. Leave your clothes."

Alisa nodded and the two of them made their way up the steps. Lars let her go in front just so he could see her large breasts jiggle with every step she took. He let her get a bit of a lead in order to admire her firm butt moving up and down directly in front of his face.

"I know what you're looking at back there." Alisa said with a giggle. Lars couldn't help but turn redfaced.

As soon as they made it to the bedroom, Lars immediately slammed the door shut and locked it. With a seductive smile, Alisa slowly crawled onto the bed on all fours, then laid down on her back and beckoned Lars with her finger in a "come" motion. Lars wasted no time crawling onto the bed quickly, the sight of Alisa's naked body causing him to quiver with anticipation. He crawled over to Alisa and climbed on top of her, his legs spread over hers. When their bodies touched and their lips met, the fire re-ignited instantly. Their arms and legs ensnared each other in a tangled web of sexual longing as their tongues clashed and their moans filled the air.

The perpetual lovemaking continued for a whole hour; just the two of them rolling around in each other's embrace, their lips locked and their naked bodies entangled. There was no need to rush things; after all, the two had been apart for a whole year and Lars wanted to last as long as possible. But the longer Alisa's breasts smooshed against him and her moist womanhood grinded against his member, the closer he came to unleashing the feelings that had too long been sheltered.

Alisa herself was close to a breaking point, as Lars's hands rubbing and squeezing her backside caused her to tingle with excitement. The electricity coursing through her intensified when Lars would reach down and plant kisses on her sensitive nipples. A moan escaped from her throat when his fingers gently grazed her clitoris. As desperate as she was to prolong their activity, she was as close to forcing herself inside Lars as Lars was to her.

Lars finally was the one to lose the battle of stamina. He got back on top and started tenderly kissing her chest. Then slowly and carefully, he slid inside her. A sharp moan escaped from Alisa at first, followed by a longer, more pleasurable sigh.

"Put your arms around me..." she pleaded.

Lars obliged and the two of them embraced each other, preparing for the climax of their romantic night. Lars began at a slow, steady pace, allowing Alisa to get used to the feeling of him inside her. After a minute or two of being gentle, Lars began to quicken his pace. His breathing became harder and harder as he pumped inside his true love and made her moan. The only feeling greater than her tight pink walls was the feeling that they were finally together forever. Every night could be like this; just the two of them, their bodies entangled in endless passion. There was no one that could try to separate them or ruin the bond they share.

"Ahhh! Ahh! Something's happening...!" Alisa moaned.

Lars could feel it too: her womanhood contracting, closing in around his manhood and causing a jolt of pleasure to course through him. Her orgasm was near, and it would only cause his to come as well.

Lars sat up and lifted Alisa high, placing her down on his lap. She was desperate to cum, so he quickly went back inside her and started bucking his hips upward. As he thrust upwards, he used his strength to lift her up and down on him.

"It''s happening to me too... gahhh! Aghhhh!"

Lars nearly fell backwards as his manhood pulsed and quivered. Just a little more...more...

Finally, with a few more powerful thrusts, the orgasm building up in Lars finally unleashed into Alisa's womb.

"Lars... uhh! Ahhhhh!"

Alisa fell against Lars and shook rapidly as her orgasm erupted and overtook her. Her whole body went dead as she collapsed on top him. The two of them couldn't even move after the effects of the explosive orgasm. They just laid there and panted, Alisa on top of Lars with his arms around her.

Lars was the first to recover after a few minutes of laying stagnant. He looked down at Alisa, who almost seemed to be asleep on his chest. Lars smiled as he ran his hand up and down her back. With the other hand, he ran his fingers through her pink hair.

"You okay?" Lars whispered.

"I am fine." Alisa replied wearily. "But my fatigue level has increased by 85%. I think I require sleep now."

"Did... did you enjoy that?"

"Yes... it was an entirely new experience to me. It was truly amazing... I feel like I am closer to you than ever, Lars."

She finally raised her head, looking into Lars's eyes.

"I want to be with you like this some more."

Lars reached over and ran his hand down her face, then leaned over and gave a kiss to her face.

"Well, we ARE going to a romantic resort in Fiji."

"I can't wait." Alisa said with a small squeal, then leaned over and kissed Lars's chest.

"Alisa... could you get off of me one more time? I need to pull back the covers." Lars asked with an awkward chuckle.

Alisa sighed and got off of Lars, allowing him to get to his feet. He quickly pulled back the covers and crawled into bed, motioning for Alisa to lay beside him. With a smile, she crawled in right next to him. Lars turned off the light and Alisa climbed on top of him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and used his fingers to lightly stroke her smooth skin.

"Mmm..." Alisa moaned at the tingling sensation of Lars's fingers. With a pleasurable sigh, she nuzzled against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Don't move for the rest of the night, Lars. I want to stay just like this. Please?"

"Anything you want, baby."

Lars and Alisa drifted off to sleep, comforted by each others' embrace. It was the best sleep they ever had.

 **Next: the trip to Fiji! Don't know how long I'll draw out the actual trip, but I do know that there will be some sexy time at the resort. Maybe as good as this chap, maybe not ^_^**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Flight to Fiji

Lars was the first one to wake up that morning. He looked at the sleeping Alisa against his chest; she looked so peaceful. Deciding to just let her sleep, he carefully crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

He turned on the water and leaned against the shower wall, closing his eyes and sighing in relaxation; he felt better than he had ever felt in his life. This was the start of a new day, and he got to spend it with Alisa by his side. He got to be with her every day, wake up with her beside him in the morning, and kiss her at night. There's nothing in the world he could want more.

Lars was so busy daydreaming about Alisa that he didn't even notice she had stepped in the shower with him. It wasn't until he felt two hands caress his pecs and two soft, round, heavenly feeling breasts squish against his back that he finally opened his eyes and came back to reality.

"Alisa..."

"Why did you wake up without me?" Alisa whispered in his ear, then planted small kiss. She started to plant a small trail of kisses from his ear to his cheek.

"You looked like you were sleeping well, so I left you." Lars replied. He broke free of her grasp and turned around facing her, gently pushing her against the wall and pressing his body against hers. The two of them were face to face, so close their lips were touching ever so slightly.

"I think I've slept long enough to last a lifetime." Alisa whispered.

The two of them started to kiss under the falling water, their hands caressing each others' wet, slippery bodies. The two of them stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being wet and naked against each other. Their lips continued to dance all over each other until Alisa let out a squeak.

"Ah!"

"Wh-what is it?!"

"You... your male organ is touching me. Hee hee!"

"S-sorry."

"Do... you wish to engage in..."

"What we did last night? Did you... enjoy that?"

"Yes. It was nice to be with you intimately. It feels like... something I have longed for. It just felt...right."

Alisa felt a hand start to softly massage her breast. Another hand crept between her legs and started to gently rub the slits of her tingling womanhood. Almost instinctively, her hand trailed up Lars's leg and firmly grasped his hard extremity.

"I can't wait anymore Alisa. I wanna be with you..." Lars moaned. He shut off the water and scooped Alisa up, her legs wrapping around him.

They collided on the bed and commenced their passionate wrestling once again, their lips smashing against each other with erratic breaths. Their wet bodies rubbing against each other provided a pleasurable friction that further intensified their libidos.

"Lars! Unh! Please enter me...!"

That was music to Lars's ears as he grabbed Alisa's legs and lifted them high over his shoulders. He took one in each arm and positioned himself for entry. This time he wasn't gentle, and he plunged into Alisa with just the force she wanted.

Alisa's moans were in perfect rhythm with each thrust. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! AHH!"

Lars couldn't contain his moans either; Alisa's womanhood was so tight that his orgasm was building up by the second.

Alisa felt an intense pressure building up in her womanhood as well. "Ahh Lars! I.. I am having an orgasm! AHHHHH!"

Alisa's eyes shut tight and her body arched as the pressure in her lower area exploded with a nuclear force of ecstasy.

"Ohhh Alisa... I can't... hold it! GAAAH!"

Lars closed his eyes tight and shuddered violently. He plunged harder and harder until he erupted with a volcanic force and filled Alisa to the brim with his seed.

They both collapsed, their bodies completely drained in more ways than one. For a few seconds they just remained silent until the breath returned to them.

"We better get ready. We have a flight to catch today." Lars whispered.

"Very well then. Let us take a shower and get dressed. SEPARATELY."

The two of them chuckled a little and finally split up. Alisa went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed, while Lars stayed in the bedroom and got ready as well.

After stopping for gas, Lars and Alisa were on their way to the airport. But first, Lars had a little detour in mind...

"Alisa... you don't have any luggage with you, right?"

"Correct." Alisa said with a smile. "The only possession I have are these clothes."

"Tell you what... why don't I take you shopping before we go? Those clothes are a little small on you now that you're older. You just pick out whatever you want, and I'll pay for it."

"You... you'll really do that for me?"

"Of course! I'll buy anything your heart desires."

"Thank you."

Alisa leaned over and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek. She giggled when Lars started to get a little pink.

"D-don't do that, Alisa. I need to focus."

They spent at least an hour at the mall, stocking Alisa up on clothes and other accessories to make her more comfortable living with Lars. Luckily, Alisa wasn't a gold digger; in fact, Lars had to encourage her to buy more things. After enough coaxing she finally bought at least a week's worth of tanktops, shorts, skirts, dresses and lingerie. She even bought a few bikinis to wear in Fiji.

"If you want. you can change in the vehicle. I-I won't look." Lars said.

"Very well. But I don't care if you look or not, hee hee!" Alisa giggled.

Lars loaded all of the clothes into briefcases while Alisa changed in the back seat. Admittedly, his eyes darted back there a few times to admire Alisa's naked form. Lars was so distracted by her body that he slammed the briefcase on his fingers.

"AGH! Son of a...!"

"Lars? Are you okay?" Alisa asked, leaning over the seat with no top on whatsoever.

"I'm fine, I just-GAHH!"

Lars turned crimson red when he got a full view of Alisa's breasts. "J-just get dressed before I lose it and start making love to you in the vehicle."

Alisa giggled and finished slipping on her bra and one of the new shirts she had bought.

"Are you finished?" Lars asked as he finally loaded the last of the clothes and sat down in the driver seat.

"See for yourself."

Alisa crawled over the seat and plopped down into Lars's lap with a giggle. Lars gazed at Alisa's new attire: a pink tube top that went down to her waist, but was just short enough at the bottom to show off her navel. She was also wearing a light magenta miniskirt that rested just below her thighs. As if her milky white legs weren't intoxicating enough, a small slit in each side of the skirt further revealed her thighs. Lars loved her outfit; it was driving him crazy to be next to her right now.

"Alisa... you're absolutely beautiful. I love it."

"You are sweet." Alisa said with a smile, then leaned over and kissed him.

"Maybe we oughta get to the airport already. Don't wanna be late."

"May I stay where I'm sitting now?"

"Not a good idea. Cmon Alisa, there'll be plenty of time to be together when we get to Fiji."

"Very well..." Alisa replied sadly, then crawled over to the passenger seat.

Before long, they arrived at the airport. Grabbing all of the briefcases, they approached the front desk.

"Um, we have a flight reserved to Fiji." Lars said, scratching his head a few times. He was worried that there would be a mix up.

"Names?" the very bored looking lady asked.

"Lars Alexanderson. And this is Alisa."

Suddenly the lady's face lit up. "You're Lars and Alisa? Oooh, you're the two lovebirds going to Fiji to get busy all week long."

"H-HEY!" Lars yelled, forgetting there was a whole line of people behind him. He looked around awkwardly before leaning in.

"How do you know that?" he whispered.

"Mr. Lee has reserved a private jet for you two!"

"Wha...?! A private jet?!"

"Yup! And your own pilots too!"

As they made their way to their private jet, Lars was still in disbelief.

"Holy crap, Lee... why is he going to all this trouble just to get us together?"

"Perhaps Lee shows extraordinary fascination for romance?" Alisa suggested.

"Who knows with that weirdo..."

"Lars, may I make a suggestion?"

"Shoot."

"Perhaps it would be in our best interest to not question such a fortuitous event? I suggest we make most of the occasion and focus on more important things, like having a good time."

"You're right... sorry if I'm being a stick in the mud."

"Look! There's our plane!"

Sure enough, there was an entire jet just for them. The jet was colored purple and had Lee's face plastered on the front of it. He had a huge grin and was flashing his pearly white teeth while yelling "excellent!" and flashing a thumbs up.

"Is this... Lee's private jet?" Lars asked.

"Yeah, one of em. Out of all 20, this one is his second favorite." the attractive female pilot exclaimed.

"Wow! Let's go inside!" Alisa yelled excitedly.

Lars had to constantly chase Alisa throughout the plane as she searched every inch of it. It was luxurious; even the economy class looked as good as first class.

"Amazing! Should I sit there? Perhaps there? Lars, may I please have a seat next to the window?"

"Heh heh, of course you can. Cmon Alisa, let's just sit here in business class. We get all the service anyway."

Alisa got comfortable next to the window and Lars sat right beside her. Alisa's hand instinctively grabbed Lars's, which he clutched tightly with a smile.

"We are now departing for Fiji! Please fasten your seatbelts and observe the "no smoking"sign." the captain announced.

The jet began to rumble as the engines fired up and they began moving. The closer they got to takeoff, the tighter Alisa clutched Lars's hand. Finally, the jet was in the sky and quickly climbing altitude.

"This is scary!" Alisa said, laying her head on Lars's shoulder.

"Don't worry, the scary part is over soon. Once we're in the air, it'll be a smooth flight."

Lars's words were true; after the initial takeoff, Alisa was able to truly enjoy the peace and beauty of flying tens of thousands of feet throughout the sky. She was mesmerized by the beautiful scenery outside the window.

"So... can I have my hand back? Alisa? Yoohoo!"

Alisa finally snapped out of it and turned around to face Lars.

"S-sorry. But... do I really have to let go of your hand?"

"Not if you don't want to. I just was worried you were still afraid."

"I'm not afraid! This is fantastic! I'm having so much fun."

"Calm down, we haven't gotten to Fiji yet. Are you excited?"

"Yes, I am very excited. So what does one do at an island resort?"

"Oh I dunno. Lay in a folding chair, sip fancy drinks with umbrellas in them, that kinda thing."

"I see... that sounds interesting."

"I honestly don't know what we'll be doing, but none of that matters. As long as I get to be with you, we don't even have to leave the hotel."

"Lars... maybe you should be quiet."

"Huh?"

"I don't wish to become aroused on an airplane."

Suddenly, a naughty thought entered Lars mind. Alisa could tell because he was turning pink in the face.

"Lars... what are you thinking about?" Alisa said with a mischievous smirk."

"Um, ah, well... it's just... we ARE alone on this flight..."

"Not completely. What about the pilots?"

"Yeah, but they're not gonna leave the cockpit."

"What about the flight attendant? She has not offered us any accommodations for a while now."

"Hmmmm... I have a plan."

Lars and Alisa snickered quietly as they waited for the flight attendant to come back around. They were both tingling with anxiety; they couldn't believe they were about to do this!

"Lars... has this ever been done before?" Alisa said with a giggle.

"I dunno... but it's about to happen now." Lars said with a grin.

The longer they waited, the more a burning pit of excitement welled up inside them. The thought of what was about to happen was so wrong, yet thrilling.

"Is she coming soon?" Alisa whispered.

"I don't know! God, I can't wait anymore..." Lars whispered loudly.

"Ah! Lars, stop it...! Hee hee hee! Stop it!"

Alisa was giggling uncontrollably at the feeling of Lars's hand creeping up her skirt.

"Lars, you are being very mischievous right now."

"I don't care. I want you right now on this plane..."

Alisa started to moan softly as Lars massaged her panties, right near her clit. The area slowly started to seep with wetness.

"Ahh...L-Lars... ah..."

Lars crept a couple of fingers up underneath her wet cotton and started gently flicking her slits. He started off slowly, then picked up the pace quicker and quicker until Alisa's dripping wet cavern was burning with the warm friction of Lars's fingers.

"Oh God... ah... ohh Lars..."

Lars put a few more fingers into her panties and really started fingering her with brute force. He could feel her womanhood clenching, closing in around his fingers; she was close to an orgasm.

"Ahh...Ahh...AHHH!"

Alisa cupped her mouth with both hands and squealed as her body shuddered. Suddenly, Lars felt his fingers get a lot wetter.

"Lars, what were you thinking?" Alisa giggled.

"I guess I wasn't, heh heh..."

"I can't believe we just- oh, she's coming!"

Lars and Alisa composed themselves as the flight attendant approached them with a cart.

"Can I get you two anything?" she asked with a smile.

"No no, we're fine." Lars replied with a nod.

"Very well then. I'll check on you two in another fifteen minutes or so."

Lars and Alisa watched in anticipation as the flight attendant left the cabin.

"Now! Go go go!"

They both got out of their seats and rushed into economy class. They both ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

They both tried to stifle their laughs as Alisa fumbled with the button of Lars's pants. Lars scooped up Alisa and leaned her against the sink. Using both arms to keep her up, he slid his hands up her skirt and pulled her panties down to her ankles. Alisa kicked her feet a few times until the panties fell onto the floor.

Lars freed his erection from his boxers and wasted no time putting it to her. He tried to take it slow to prolong the pleasure, but his fear of the flight attendant coming back caused him to quicken the pace a little.

"Ugh! Ahh! Alisaaa..."

The thrill of having intercourse on a plane provided such an intense pleasure that Lars spewed inside Alisa in a matter of minutes. The two of them laughed wildly before falling on the floor.

"I love you so damn much." Lars whispered.

"Come on, let's get back to our seats! You are so naughty..." Alisa giggled.

Lars and Alisa got dressed and ran out of the bathroom, still laughing. They ran back to their seats and plopped into them, not caring that Lars was in Alisa's seat and vice versa. Sure enough, the flight attendant came back with her usual concession cart.

"Anything I can get you two?" she asked.

"Nah... I got everything I need." Lars said with a grin. He leaned over and kissed Alisa on the neck, making her break out in giggles again.

"I... would like some water." Alisa requested.

"Are you okay? You look kind of exhausted." the flight attendant asked as she handed Alisa a bottle of water.

"I just... had a strenuous experience in the lavatory. Hee hee hee..."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." the attendant said with a bow before walking away. As soon as she left, Lars and Alisa broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

 **Next... they arrive in Fiji! Now excuse me while I go do research on Fiji...**


	4. Chapter 4: A Week in Paradise

**For those of you tired of waiting, fear not. I know exactly how long this fic will be and exactly how it'll end. So no worries. I'm a man with a plan :)**

As much as Lars and Alisa had made the most of their private flight, all the accommodations and bathroom sex in the world couldn't quell their anxiety and impatience. Alisa literally couldn't hold still, as her excitement had reached its peak and then some.

"Oooooh Lars!" she squealed. "I simply cannot contain myself! Will there be a beach? A spa? Perhaps we can feast on exotic South Pacific delicacies!"

"I have no idea, Alisa. I've never been to Fiji either!" Lars laughed. Unlike Alisa, who made her excitement quite apparent, he was trying to keep his cool. But even he could barely contain the tingling sensation welling up in the pit of his stomach. Luckily for the both of them, their wait was finally over.

"L-LARS! LOOK!" Alisa exclaimed, pointing at the window. Lars looked out and was greeted by the beautiful islands and azure blue sea. The palm trees formed a huge green tarp that covered the entire vicinity.

"It's so beautiful... is this really where we're staying for a week?" Alisa asked, her gasps still leaking out.

"Yep... just you and me." Lars said with a smile. He reached over and gently took Alisa's hand in his. Alisa looked into his eyes, then down at his lips as a smile formed on her face. She slowly leaned over...

Their tender moment was interrupted was interrupted by a voice on the intercom.

 _"This is your captain speaking. How are you two lovebirds doing back there? Courtesy of Mr. Lee, we've got you a boat to take you directly to the resort. The receptionist knows you're coming and already has a place picked out for you. And the best part? It's all FREE! Man, Mr. Lee must really owe you guys."_

"This is so awesome!" Alisa squealed, so excited she fell over into Lars's arms. Not that he minded, of course.

"Ha ha... calm down, will you?" Lars chuckled.

"I'm sorry Lars, I can't help myself... I've never been so excited in my life."

"Well just keep a little control. We're about to land."

When the plane finally touched down, Lars and Alisa couldn't have been quicker racing to their private boat which would take them directly to a week of romance and relaxation. Unsurprisingly, it was a purple speedboat with Lee's face plastered all over it. And even more unsurprising, the captain of the boat was a young attractive brunette: the kind of woman who flocks to Lee and his manly charms.

"Hop aboard, you two. Drink?" the woman asked in a cheery tone.

"Uhh... no, no thanks." Lars said politely. He really wasn't used to being treated this way. Never in his life did he think he would ever fly on a private jet or ride in a private boat. But his rich brother delivered the goods, and Lars definitely was thinking up new ways for Lee to owe him a favor in the future. The Mishima family was truly awful, but he was grateful as hell that Lee was part of it.

As the two of them sailed towards the resort, Alisa had to be physically held down to keep from falling off the boat. The uncontrollable giggling girl was so excited Lars was afraid she was going to jettison into the atmosphere. Seeing her like this... so happy after spending so long in a deep coma... it truly made Lars's heart burn brightly with a comforting warmth. This was truly a special, special moment for the both of them. If it took every ounce of his being, Lars was going to give Alisa the BEST week of her life! She deserved it for being such a beautiful and wonderful person that made him so happy.

"Alisa... can I be sappy for a minute?" Lars asked, looking away to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Of course... what is it?"

"Well... seeing you like this makes me so happy. Th-that's all..."

"Aw, Lars... I have you to thank for it."

Alisa leaned over and planted a deep kiss on Lars's lips, which he gladly reciprocated. The two of them held that kiss the entire boat ride.

When they finally hit the shore, Alisa couldn't even control her own feet as she raced towards the entrance to the resort. Lars had to grab her hand just to keep up, but she was going so fast he could barely stay on his feet. Alisa was much stronger than him, so he was practically being dragged.

The two of them arrived at the receptionist and she greeted them with a warm smile.

"Welcome to the Tokoriki Island Resort, the number 1 couples' resort in Fiji! It IS just the two of you?"

Lars started to open his mouth, but Alisa was so excited she blurted out "YES!"

"Names?" the receptionist asked.

"W-well I'm-"

"Our designations are Lars Alexandersson and Alisa Bosconovitch! We were sent by Lee Chaolan, founder and CEO of Violet Systems!"

The mention of Lee's name immediately made the woman perk up.

"Ooooh Lee sent you? You two must be the reunited couple! Yes, Lee called us ahead of time. We have a place reserved for you! I'll get someone to take you there."

On cue, another woman dressed just like the receptionist approached on high heels. With a professional smile, she extended her hand.

"Right this way, lovebirds. We're putting you in our best honeymoon suite."

Lars's head was still spinning as he walked hand in hand with Alisa to their new beach home for the next week. Everything just felt like a fairy tale, like nothing bad would ever happen to ruin this moment. He could only close his eyes and silently pray that having these thoughts wouldn't jinx the two of them. If he could, he would freeze time right now so he and Alisa could cherish this moment for the rest of their lives with no fear of any interference.

"Courtesy of Mr. Chaolan... this is where you'll be staying."

A gasp from each of their mouths couldn't be contained as Lars and Alisa looked upon their beach house in amazement as it came into view in the distance.

"Oh wow... Lars... it's beautiful!"

"Holy... damn..."

It was a medium sized house, complete with a patio and a beautiful ocean view in the distance. It was the perfect little piece of paradise for them to spend what would undoubtedly be the greatest week of their lives. Alisa couldn't open the door any quicker as they were given the grand tour.

"There's a stocked mini bar over there, and the pantry is stocked full of fresh fruit and other goodies to make your stay here more fulfilling." the woman said as they walked through the house. "However, I hope that won't deter you from visiting our five star restaurants here."

Their next stop was the bedroom, which was huge but only had one bed. But one was all they needed.

"Bathroom's over there." the woman pointed.

Alisa looked in the bathroom and looked back at the woman with a strange look.

"Excuse me miss, but... there is no shower in here."

"Of course not! Come with me out back." the woman motioned.

They went through the double foldout doors and another gasp couldn't help escaping from Lars and Alisa as they gazed upon the beauty that awaited out back. There was a large deck, complete with a pool surrounded by a lush garden. There was even a hammock that was positioned perfectly so that one could sleep under the watchful gaze of the starry night sky.

"Your shower is over THERE." the woman pointed. Sure enough, there was a tropical shower located outside in plain view.

"Lars... I thought it was a common custom for humans to shower in the privacy of their bathroom?" Alisa mentioned, looking at Lars questionably.

"This is a romantic resort for adults only." the woman replied. "The outdoor shower is just one of our many accommodations designed to bring couples closer together and consummate their bond. We hope you enjoy it!"

After the grand tour, the woman finally left Lars and Alisa alone to explore their new home for the week. But before she walked out the door, she fished around in her pocket and pulled out two pamphlets, which she gave to each of them.

"Here. This will give you a layout of what we offer here at our resort. And courtesy of our number one client Lee Chaolan, all expenses have been paid. Enjoy our luxuries at your whim. Welp, that's all. Have a romance filled week and enjoy your stay!"

For a good minute or two, Lars and Alisa could only stand there as the reality of what was happening slowly entered their minds. This was just too perfect... did human beings truly deserve such a perfect time? Their warm feelings of happiness were only slightly overshadowed by their extreme pessimism. Were things like this truly meant to last?

"Lars... please tell me I'm not dreaming." Alisa whispered. "I am awake, aren't I? Am I still sleeping in Lee's laboratory?"

"That's funny... I was gonna ask you something similar." Lars replied. "Am I really here right now? Or am I in a tank somewhere still fighting the Tekken Force?"

"Well... perhaps we could find some way to ease our minds." Alisa reassured. "Do you wish to try some of that tasty fruit they left us?"

"Yeah. You wanna lay in the hammock?"

The two of them decided not to do anything for the first day, just lay in the hammock and feast on the exotic foods and drink that had been generously provided in their pantry. They weren't mentally ready yet to do anything else; their minds were still trapped in a phase of pure denial. All they could do was lay there, their bodies entangled in the hammock under the night sky as they fought desperately to process everything that was happening. As sleep overtook them, they prayed that in the morning they would wake up and still be here. Only then would they truly accept the reality that they had been blessed with a week that would be memorable for decades to come.

 **Gaaaah... this whole thing still feels so sappy. I'm sorry, I truly am. Just accept that this is a mushy, sappy romance that will make you roll your eyes. Next... the fun begins!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fiji, Day 2

When morning came, Lars arose with a groan. He looked around, then looked down and noticed Alisa still on top of him. They had slept in the hammock all night.

"Alisa..." he whispered, moving his chest slightly. "Alisa... wake up!"

Alisa's eyes opened and she attempted to get up, but she quickly realized that being tangled up in a hammock would make that a difficult endeavor.

"Lars... did we spend the whole night out here?"

"Yeah... sheesh, we got this fancy house for a week and we didn't even sleep in it!"

After an extended period of tossing and turning, Lars and Alisa finally fell out of the hammock and rose to their feet, overjoyed that their liberty of movement had finally been restored.

"So what should we do first?" Lars asked.

"Well I could really use a..."

But before Alisa finished that sentence, she gulped and looked over at "it." Lars immediately knew what she was thinking and looked over there as well.

"I've... I've never done something like this before." Lars said meekly, scratching his head.

"Me either. But perhaps the experience will be easier to weather since it's the first time for both of us!" Alisa reassured.

"Well... it IS a romantic resort for adults. I guess... I guess I could try."

Lars and Alisa walked inside the house and went into the bathroom. The back door swung back open moments later and the two of them re-emerged, wearing nothing but towels. Hand in hand, they slowly approached the outdoor shower. The two of them stopped for a second before getting in, looking around the place thoroughly to make EXTRA sure they were alone. Lee may have paid for their stay here, but the one thing he didn't do was rent out the whole resort.

"Well... this is it. You nervous?" Lars asked.

"My breathing is slightly more elevated than normal and my body temperature has fluctuated." Alisa replied. "But I'm not nervous. Together, we can do this."

With one final gulp, Lars reached over and turned the hot water knob. As the water began flowing, the two of them grabbed their towels and counted to three. In one fell swoop, they discarded their towels and stepped inside.

"Whew... it feels pretty nice out here!" Alisa exclaimed.

"Yeah... this really isn't that bad." Lars replied with a chuckle.

While it was pretty awkward for them to be naked outside, the warm climate and gentle breeze felt good on their bodies.

"Are you okay?" Lars asked, blushing at the sight of Alisa in all her nude glory.

"Yes. This is actually quite pleasant. Do you wish to wash each other?"

Lars's blush got even more apparent when Alisa looked at him seductively with the bottle of fancy soap she was holding.

"Hee hee... I'll take your flushed appearance as a yes." she said with a giggle.

"Do... do you wanna do me first?" Lars asked.

"Well I AM holding the soap, hee hee..."

With a grin, Lars closed his eyes and tried to contain his anxiety. His nerves finally calmed down a little when he felt Alisa's wet naked form press against him and her hands start gently caressing his abdomen. In a circular motion, Alisa gently lathered his torso with the sweet smelling soap before going down lower and working his thighs. Lars's hormones couldn't be contained as just KNOWING Alisa's hands were in vicinity of his member made him extremely horny. Feeling her slippery body gently moving against his wasn't helping matters much either.

"Lars!" Alisa scolded with a giggle. "It's early in the morning!"

"I-I can't help it." Lars chuckled. "This is why we should shower separately."

"Just be quiet and starting washing me now."

As Alisa bent over and went lower on Lars's legs, Lars lathered his hands with soap and prepared to rub Alisa all over. He decided to take advantage of Alisa bending over and exposing the perfect arch of her ass. Reaching over with both hands, he gently started smearing her backside with the soap.

"L-LARS!" Alisa squealed, shooting back up immediately. She looked at him with a cute little pout as Lars chuckled.

"Sorry, but you were wide open."

"Since you're being so naughty... allow me to return the favor."

Lars tensed up when Alisa smirked and suddenly placed her soapy hands on his pelvis. She used her fingers to work the soap deep into his tiny hairs before going down lower and squeezing his balls in her hand.

"A-A-AL-I...Saaa..." Lars moaned.

Alisa went back up and used her fingers to slowly trail up the entire length of his member before leaving a tiny dollop of soap on his tip. Judging by Lars's closed eyes and quiet exhale, he was enjoying it quite a bit.

"Laaaaars..." she whispered in his ear. "...you're not doing your part."

"R-right. S-sorry." he stammered.

Lars tried to concentrate and turn the tables on Alisa as he lathered his hands and got to work on Alisa's torso. Alisa started emitting quiet moans of her own as his hands worked on her breasts in a circular motion, smearing white suds all over them until they looked like fluffy pillows. He went down lower and soaped up her torso, putting a hand on each side of her waist and going up and down softly before moving in a circular motion on her belly. To catch her off guard, he suddenly inserted his finger into her navel and gently moved it around.

"L-L-LARS! HA HA! LAAAARS!" Alisa squealed with laughter. For some reason, tenderly touching Alisa's navel was an extremely ticklish feeling for her. Lars loved hearing Alisa's laughter, to the extent that he would tickle her all day if he had the time. But knowing that they had fun stuff to do, Lars decided to hurry up and finish their shower.

Lars went down lower and gave Alisa the same treatment she gave him: gentle fingers grazing her pelvis. As he soaped up her intimate area, his fingers ever so slightly passed over her slits from time to time, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. Alisa was getting pretty horny at the touch, and now she too was trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Ahh.. L-lars we should... ahh... get out already." Alisa moaned.

"Aww do we have to?" Lars asked, continuing to work his hands down her legs and moving back up to her womanhood.

"W-well... we have to go engage in fun activities already! There will be plenty of time for intimacy later!"

"Alright, alright. Just let me get my hair."

The two of them finished washing themselves and stepped out of the shower, opting to dry off outside as well in order to enjoy the pleasurable sensation of the warm sun and cool breeze on their nude, wet bodies. When they were finally dry, they went inside and slipped on some casual clothing. Lars put on a white t shirt and black shorts, while Alisa slipped on a loose fitting purple dress that rested about six inches above her knees. The dress moderately covered her figure, but left her back mostly bare. It was perhaps her favorite dress that Lars had bought for her.

"So where shall we partake first?" Alisa asked as she looked at the pamphlet. "Shall we go sailing? Perhaps visit the library?"

"Well, where do you want to go?" Lars asked. "I want you to pick whatever YOU want."

"R-really? But why?"

"Because... this is all because of you. If I had never met you, never fell in love with you... we wouldn't be here right now. This trip is to celebrate you finally waking up and being with me again. So you get to make the choices. Whatever you say, we'll do it!"

Alisa felt her face warming up as Lars took her hand. Lars's words made her want to cry happy tears, but at the same time she didn't want to make such a dramatic scene in front of him. So she decided to compromise by leaning over and planting a tiny kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Lars." she said with a smile. "Well in that case... perhaps we could go to the spa? I've always wondered what it's like."

"Hey, I go where you go. Are you wearing your swimsuit under there? It says here we can stand under a volcanic rock with a waterfall on it. It's supposed to relax you."

"Yes. Are you wearing yours?"

"Well actually, these shorts are my trunks."

"Well in that case, we're ready. Let's go already!"

The two of them made their way to the body treatment facilities, which were just as beautiful as the beachfront villa they were currently staying at. They entered the bure and were greeted by the receptionist.

"Welcome!" she said with a wide smile. "And what will you two be having today?"

"Hmmm... well what bodily techniques do you perform?" Alisa inquired.

"We have full body massages, pedicures, manicures, facials, waxing, or you could sit under our relaxing waterfall."

"That sounds great! Me and Lars would like to try them all!" Alisa exclaimed happily, to which Lars suddenly tensed up.

"H-hey, now wait a minute..."

"You're Lars and Alisa? Great! Lee Chaolan's already covered your fee. Very well then. We'll give you both the royal treatment! Just step back here and strip and our professional massage therapist will be with you shortly."

"Great!" Alisa replied, grabbing Lars's hand. "Cmon, Lars!"

"Now wait a minute! I don't think I want a w-AAAAAAAX!"

But Lars's pleas fell on deaf ears as Alisa dragged him into the back room where their body therapy would commence. Alisa quickly stripped herself nude, her excitement drowning out her nervousness. She quickly laid facedown on the bed and covered her backside with the towel, eagerly awaiting the massage therapist.

"What's taking you so long, Lars?" Alisa asked.

"S-sorry. It's just... guys aren't really supposed to do this sort of thing."

"Aw cmon! Nobody will know. And if anyone asks, just tell them I dragged you into it."

"Fine... alright, I'll do it."

Lars took a deep breath and stripped himself bare, then slid under the towel of the adjacent bed and laid prone as well. At that moment, the two massage therapists finally arrived. One was male and one was female, preferably to bring maximum comfort to the client of the opposite sex.

"Hmmm... you have an amazing body, miss." the man complimented, looking her up and down. "It looks like you don't have any hair on you!"

"I contain 0% body hair, if you must know." Alisa replied.

"Well in that case we can skip the waxing. Allow me to start you off with our natural essence consisting of the very fruits that inhabit the area."

The man coated his hands with a fruity smelling salve and gently applied it to Alisa's back. With slow, precise movements, he moved his hands up and down and rubbed it deep into her skin. He went up a little higher and kneaded her shoulders a few times before working his way back down.

"Mmmm... that is nice. What is that stuff you are using?" Alisa asked, sighing happily at the wonderful feeling of getting a massage from a professional.

"It's made from papayas." the man responded as he worked lower and lower on her back.

Meanwhile, the woman was attending to Lars. She was using a coconut-like substance and was applying it to his legs, working her way up to his back thighs. Lars was still feeling kind of weird about this, but he had to admit it felt pretty good.

"Miss... would you like me to go lower?" the man asked. Alisa had a good idea of what he was talking about, so she shot a glance at Lars. Not a word of protest escaped from him, so she shrugged and allowed him to remove her towel. She didn't regret her decision, as the massage oil and the professional's hands worked magic on her butt. His hands slid gently up and down, fingers pressing into the flesh and really working the oil deep into her cheeks.

"Mmm...ahh... Lars, you've got to let your attendant get your glutes!" Alisa called out to him.

"S-s-seriously? I-I don't know about that." Lars replied. Right now she was working on his back, but she was getting lower and lower. Inevitably she was going to reach his ass and he'd have to make a decision.

"Aw cmon, Lars. It feels really good. Don't you want to be smooth ALL over?" Alisa said in a slightly sultry tone.

Lars thought about it for a second. He looked over at Alisa; man, she looked amazing right now! He was nervous about a strange woman touching his ass, but he could only imagine how good his and Alisa's smooth bodies would feel tangled up under the sheets tonight.

"Okay, go for it." Lars finally conceded. The woman pulled his towel away and got to work on his glutes as well, rubbing and kneading the oil deep into his backside. Whatever doubt Lars had in his mind immediately melted away at the heavenly touch of her hands kneading his tension away. Right now he wanted to sit down just to see what it felt like. Perhaps his ass would melt like butter all over the seat.

After getting their backs, Lars and Alisa rolled over and allowed their torsos to get the same treatment. Alisa even allowed the attendant to get her breasts, but both she and Lars agreed that their genitals were off limits.

After the massage was over, they got to work on Lars and Alisa's nails. Lars's required extensive work, but for some reason Alisa's nails were already perfect. Perhaps because she was a robot her nails didn't grow like a normal person's would. Nevertheless, the man decided to polish them for her so that they glistened brightly in the light.

By the end, Lars's nails had never felt smoother. He looked at his hand a few times, wondering if it was really his.

"Wow... you guys really know your-SHIIIIIIIIIT!"

Lars's squeals echoed through the bure as the woman commenced to waxing his body. Lars tried to protest, but Alisa coaxed him into letting it happen. It seemed endless as she ripped hair from his legs, back, arms... EVERYWHERE! The only thing that kept Lars motivated was the thought of having an awesome body to make love to Alisa with.

By the end, Lars was in intense pain. He felt like someone had torched him with a flamethrower. But there was one thing that couldn't be argued... he looked GOOD. Alisa was a witness to this testament.

The two of them decided to conclude their trip to the spa by meditating under the waterfall. Lars was wearing his black trunks and Alisa had removed her dress and was wearing her purple two piece bikini with a see-through purple skirt covering her bikini bottom.

"Just take deep breaths, Lars." Alisa said in a comforting voice. "I'm sure the pain will wear off eventually."

"Easy for you to say, Miss 0% Body Hair." Lars retorted, still rubbing his stinging areas.

"Well, at least you look good." she giggled. "I mean, better than you usually look."

"Guh... I wish I felt better."

"Well, perhaps we could get some lunch or have a picnic on one of the islands!" Alisa suggested.

"To be honest, I really wanna go back to the villa and lay down for a while. Gah, my body feels like it's covered in boiling oil!"

"Aw, Lars... okay, let's go back for a little while. But I really wanna go have a picnic soon! Pleeeease?"

"Of course. Just let me rest for a while and we can go have a private picnic."

So the two of them opted to head back to their villa for a while so Lars could recover from the intense waxing session. The two of them got comfortable in the living room as Lars poured them a couple of drinks.

"So how are you feeling?" Alisa asked.

"It's a little better since we took a walk." Lars replied. "But I'm still kinda stinging."

"Well, I believe the term 'beauty is pain' fits appropriately here. You really do look good Lars."

"Yeah, so do you."

The two of them plopped on the couch and toasted their glasses, downing their fruity beverages quickly. For a second, the two of them sat in silence and just enjoyed each others' company. After a few minutes passed, Alisa broke the silence.

"Lars... I feel amazing right now." she said with a smile, laying her head on Lars's shoulder.

"So do I. Minus the pain, this is the best I've felt ever. Those therapists really know their stuff."

The two of them sat there in silence for a few more seconds, Alisa wondering if Lars was thinking the same thing she was. She wanted to go have a beach picnic, but right now she couldn't help but feel a growing lust inside her. She never felt better in her life, and she was just picturing how amazing their sex would be right now. She was so anxious that she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Lars... let's postpone the picnic for tomorrow."

"...Huh?"

"I want to see you. In the bedroom."

Lars's feet commanded his body to stand up as the two immediately shot up and ran into the bedroom. The truth was, he was just as horny as Alisa was after seeing how amazing she looked. There was nothing the two of them wanted more right now than to strip each other naked and admire the effects of the awesome body therapy they had received.

The door shut and the two of them dived onto the bed, lips pressing against each other upon contact with the mattress. They rolled around on each other for a few seconds before finally pausing, allowing themselves to calm down for a second and focus."

"I cannot wait anymore Lars, please let me look at you..." Alisa begged.

The two of them stood up and commenced to stripping themselves nude for the third time today. The only difference was that this time, their bodies looked a LOT better. What awaited underneath their clothing was quite a pleasant sight for their eyes to behold. If Lars looked hot before, he was a raging inferno now as his dolphin smooth body glistened without a strand of hair located anywhere. Alisa was too shy to ask him to turn around, but she was extremely curious as to how amazing his ass looked.

Lars was feeling similar emotions as he gazed upon Alisa's beautiful glistening naked body. The natural oils made her shine with a luster that was almost blinding. Lars was fully erect just at the thought of how amazingly soft and smooth she would feel against him. From her radiant breasts down to her illuminating legs, Alisa was truly a work of art.

Not a second more was wasted between them as their bodies collided, lips sticking like glue as they tackled each other onto the bed and wrestled furiously. Lars's hands were uncontrollable as he rubbed and caressed every part of her: her breasts, her legs, her smooth supple ass... her angelic body soft as butter against him felt even more amazing than he could have dreamed. That masseur had done her RIGHT.

Alisa was on the bottom and Lars on top of her felt like heaven on earth. There was no friction whatsoever as his creamy, velvety body slid against hers and made her wet in seconds. She grabbed a handful of his polished ass in each hand and it felt like putty slipping through her fingers.

Lars's breathing was loud and uncontrollable as he buried his face in her chest and kissed her breasts all over. She tasted sweet like papayas. Alisa moaned in response as her lips planted uncontrollable kisses all over his neck, shoulders, ears... anywhere her mouth could find.

"L-Lars! Ahhh...ahhhh... please enter me... please don't hold back!"

Lars rolled over and Alisa gained the top position. Without a wasted second, Alisa lowered herself onto his manhood and starting bouncing HARD. She collapsed against his chest and licked every inch of his pecs as his hips bucked upward and thrust every inch of his length as deep into her wet cave as it could go.

"Ohh yes! Yes! YES!"

Yells and moans from each throat filled the room as their muscles ached from the constant minutes of smashing against each other. Their stamina was on a level they had never had before; both of them desperately wanted to orgasm, but their bodies refused to let it happen. Neither of them lost their momentum as Lars's fully erect manhood ravaged Alisa's soaking wet hole.

Minutes slowly became an hour... then another hour... the two of them refusing to let this moment end prematurely. But it was impossible to delay the inevitable, and both of them were quickly preparing to explode with the force of an atomic bomb.

"LARS! LARS! LARS! AHHHH LAAAARS!"

Alisa was finally the first to go off. Her womanhood clenched so tight that it stopped Lars in his tracks. Like a pulsing heartbeat, her womanhood contracted as the squirts came spilling out at an intense magnitude. The squirts were only short wet bursts, but they just kept coming: 10...11...12... finally after the 20th squirt Alisa's raging womanhood finally died down to a halt.

"Hah...hah...hah...Laaaaars...that was THE BEEEEEST..." Alisa mumbled with a giggle.

"G-gah! I-I'm not there yet!" Lars moaned, his quivering manhood begging for the sweet release.

"Do it Lars... finish me..." Alisa moaned.

Lars grabbed Alisa and flipped her around, laying her prone. The sight of her amazing, shining ass drove Lars over the edge as he grabbed a cheek in each hand and shoved his length into Alisa's womanhood for the final round. As he thrust in her drained cavern with all of his might, his hands went up and down on her backside, squeezing and pinching the soft flesh.

"Ahhh! AHHH! A-LI-S-AAAAAH!"

Alisa knew Lars had finally finished when she felt an extremely strong impact of his manly seed blasting deep into her cave. There seemed to be no end to the warm liquid as it continued squirting inside her at the same velocity and quantity as when it started.

"AaaaAHHH! AHHHH!"

Lars's moans continued for a straight 30 seconds as his seed eventually propelled slower and slower until his organ was completely drained of his manly essence.

The two collapsed side by side, arms gripping each other in a tight loving embrace. Their wild, rapid breathing slowed down more and more until it was finally returned to normal. For a moment the two exhausted lovers shared a moment of silence as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

Finally, one sentence was uttered between the two of them.

"Stay here with me..."

And just like that, any further events that day had been cancelled. Lars and Alisa spent the remainder of their second day laying in each other's arms, just happy that they could be together like this forever.


	6. Chapter 6: Fiji, Day 3

"LARS! WAKE UP!"

After repeatedly shaking him for a few minutes, Lars finally snapped out of his deep sleep which was a borderline coma.

"AGH! Wha, whaaa?"

Lars awoke and the first thing he saw was Alisa's adorable emerald eyes in his face.

"Laaaaaars! We slept nearly the whole day!" Alisa said with a frown. "I don't believe we have sufficient time to have that beach picnic..."

Lars looked out the window; daylight was already fading. Damn, how intense was his and Alisa's lovemaking session last night?!

"Aw... I'm so sorry, Alisa." Lars said. He sat up in the bed and ruffled her hair, trying to get a smile out of her.

"...Tell you what. There's still a few hours of sunlight left, I'm sure. Why don't we do something fun and then I'll take you out to dinner?"

Alisa finally cracked a smile after hearing that. "That... sounds nice. But what shall we do?"

"Well it's your choice."

"Hmmmm... why don't we play a game?"

That made Lars raise his eyebrow a bit. "Ummm... what kind of game?"

"Well you see... I've never played tennis and I was hoping you would show me how. So what do you say? May we please go visit the tennis court?"

Lars scratched his head for a few seconds before cracking a smile. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get some exercise. Fine, let's go!"

And so Lars slipped on a pair of black shorts and a white tanktop, while Alisa slipped on a shorter pair of black shorts and a pink tanktop. Grabbing each other's hand, they made their way to the tennis court to have some athletic fun before the sun went down.

 **TENNIS COURTS**

"So Alisa, what made you want to play tennis all of a sudden?" Lars asked as he chose from the wide selection of rackets available. He picked a black and red one that looked too perfect for him.

"I simply wish to find another means of competition that does not involve physical violence." Alisa replied, choosing a pink racket and grabbing a tennis ball.

"But we're fighters. It's kinda what we do."

"I concur with that statement, but that does not mean our entire LIVES must be dedicated to the art of combat. I wish to expand my horizons and find other sports to excel at."

"Hmmmm... I guess that's a good point." Lars said with a shrug. Alisa smiled and tossed him the ball.

"Very well then... how does one play this sport?" she asked.

"It's very simple. I serve the ball and you just knock it back over the net."

Lars tossed the ball in the air and drew his arm back, cocking his gun so to speak.

"Here we GO!"

Lars unleashed his arm in a mighty swing and knocked the ball over the net. The fast ball bounced towards Alisa rapidly.

"Ahhh! I got it!" she squealed. Alisa tried to knock it back over, but she was so nervous that she instead held her racket up like a shield. The ball hit the racket and bounced out of bounds.

"Oops, sorry. That's 15 for me." Lars grinned.

"Why 15?" Alisa asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Well... I dunno. It's just weird like that. Okay, ready?"

Lars tossed the ball up and knocked it over the net once again. It bounced toward Alisa, who readied her racket.

"Okay... I must propel my arm forward to get the ball on Lars's side. HYAAAAH!"

Alisa threw an overhand swing and knocked the ball into the concrete. It bounced high into the air before coming back down and plopping onto her head.

Lars couldn't keep his legs steady as he fell on the ground and howled with laughter. The quite perturbed Alisa just looked at him with an annoyed expression, stomping her foot one good time to emphasize her anger.

After a few seconds of constant uncontrollable laughter, Lars finally got up and wiped a tear or two.

"Okay...okay... I'm sorry. Heh heh..."

"What am I doing wrong? I performed the same motion you did..." Alisa grumbled.

"You have to save that for higher balls. When the ball's coming at you directly, you have to swing at an angle. Here, I'll show you. Whack it to me."

Lars tossed Alisa the ball and she readied it in her hand.

"Okay... here I go."

Alisa tossed the ball upward and swung with all her might. knocking it over the net and directly towards Lars. Lars swung the racket horizontally, angling it upward ever so slightly to give the ball some air. It went back over the net and bounced towards Alisa.

"Ah-AHHH!"

Alisa instinctively threw a backhanded swing and knocked the ball upwards and back over the net.

"Gaaaah!" Lars grunted as he dived for the ball and missed. The ball bounced past him and rolled away off the court.

"Did...did I score?" Alisa asked, an excited smile on her face.

"Yeah... you got me." Lars grumbled, looking away in disappointment.

"Woooo! That means we're tied!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm still winning."

"Aww..."

Lars grabbed another ball and bounced it in his hand a few times, readying his racket in the other.

"Okay, ready?"

"Wait, Lars!" Alisa suddenly yelled. Lars suddenly stopped mid-swing and the ball fell out of his hand.

"What?"

Alisa played with her hair and flashed a cute smile, the blush on her face growing redder and redder. "Well... I thought it would be fun to make our friendly game a bit more competitive."

Lars looked at her strange. "Huh? How? You mean like a wager?"

"Yes... according to my calculations, people compete with 75% more efficiency when stakes are involved."

"Well, can't argue with that. So what'd you have in mind?"

"W-well... I can't tell you, hee hee hee..."

"Wha...?"

Alisa couldn't help but laugh at Lars's face as she puzzled the heck out of him. He was just so confused sometimes, and it was just adorable.

"The winner gets a special prize later. I'll tell you what it is if you win..."

Lars shrugged and picked back up the ball. "Heh, fine by me. Now let's go!"

And so the epic battle of tennis rackets began. The minutes ticked by as Lars and Alisa exchanged blows, the two of them only picking up momentum as time passed. Alisa felt her confidence growing with each ball she whacked. She was really getting the hang of this! At the rate she was going, victory was assured.

By the end of the epic battle, Lars and Alisa were tied. This was it: one score would determine the game.

"Okay Alisa... this is IT!" Lars yelled. Mustering up his strength, he knocked the ball over the net.

"G-gaaah!" Alisa squealed as she dived to intercept it. Her rocket boosters activated and allowed her to propel forward fast enough to whack the ball back to his side.

"Sh-shit! You cheater!"

Lars did a quick frontflip to close distance and was just within range to knock the ball back over. The ball soared towards Alisa, who readied her racket and prepared to strike. With speed and precision, she unleashed a powerful swing and knocked the ball back over to his side.

"YES! How do you like that, L...ars? Ooops..."

Alisa's celebration was abruptly ended as she saw Lars collapse on the ground with a groan. A huge red spot formed on his forehead: right where the tennis ball struck him.

"Uuuuugh..."

"L-LARS!"

Alisa flew over the net and landed right beside Lars, where she immediately scooped him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Guuuuh... I guess...you win." Lars mumbled, his hand on his forehead gently rubbing the wound.

"Oh Lars... please forgive me. I was consumed by the rush of competition."

"It's okay... aggggh..."

Alisa looked up at the sky; it was turning a dark shade of orange. Soon the sun would go down completely.

"Oh Lars... perhaps we should just go back to the villa."

"No, it's okay." Lars replied, finally getting to his feet. "I still wanna take you to dinner. Cmon, let's hurry up and go get a table."

"Are you sure you can walk?" Alisa asked, looking at his forehead with a concerned expression.

"Hey, I survived an explosion didn't I?" Lars grinned, ruffling Alisa's hair. "Cmon, let's go eat something."

Not bothering to change, the two of them went to one of the fancy restaurants on the island and ate a big dinner. After a big meal and more than one glass of wine, Lars had all but forgotten about the painful red welt on his forehead. Nonetheless, Alisa still felt terrible about it and wanted to make it up to him somehow. And when they got back to their beach house, she intended to do just that.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT, BACK AT THE VILLA**

"Lars, is your forehead still hurting from the unfortunate injury that...I uh... inflicted upon you?" Alisa asked, flashing an awkward smile. Lars was sprawled out on the bed, an ice cube resting on his forehead.

"Nah...but I'd like this damned swelling to go down already." Lars groaned.

"Have I sufficiently expressed how sorry I am?"

"Ah, I'm not mad at you. You know... you DID win."

That changed Alisa's expression instantly. "Really? I won? WOOOOO!"

"Yep, sooo... I guess you get the special prize. What was it anyway?"

"Oh, I'll tell you tomorrow." Alisa giggled.

"Gonna keep me in suspense, huh?"

"Just promise me you'll take me to the beach. J-just the two of us."

"Uhhh...sure."

"Oooooh I can't wait!" Alisa squealed. She was so excited she dived onto the bed and tackled Lars.

"Gaaaah! H-hey, watch the forehead! It's still raw!" Lars whined.

Alisa leaned over and gently kissed Lars's forehead, right where it hurt.

"There... that better?" she whispered lovingly.

"Y-y-yeah...but maybe you could kiss me a few more times."

Alisa smiled and leaned over, planting one more slow, seductive kiss on Lars's forehead. She went lower and planted on on the corner of his mouth, then lower to his neck.

"A-alisa..."

"Shhh... just hold still." Alisa whispered.

Alisa slowly straddled Lars, then leaned over and slowly planted a flurry of kisses all over Lars's face. Her hands danced across his pecs, gently squeezing his muscular frame. Since she was currently wearing nothing but a t shirt and underwear, Lars quickly got aroused by feeling her on top of him. It didn't help matters much that she was slowly grinding back and forth against his pelvis.

"A-A-Alisa... we should really go to sleep." Lars mumbled.

"Aww, do we have to? I wish to make you feel better for what I did earlier."

"Aw cmon Alisa, I told you I wasn't mad about it. It was just an accident."

"But I still feel bad about it..."

"Hey, it's not something to lose sleep over. Look, let's just turn out the light and go to sleep. In the morning, my forehead will be fine and we can forget all about it. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"Hey... look at me."

Alisa looked deep into Lars's beautiful bluish gray eyes as he gently pulled her face close to his and planted a warm kiss on her lips. Alisa smiled and put her arms around his neck, snuggling against his chest. Lars pulled the covers over them and nestled into the bed.

"Night, baby. I love you..."

And with that, Lars reached over and turned off the light. He didn't know what was in store for tomorrow, but he had a feeling he would need ALL of his energy for their private beach picnic.


	7. Chapter 7: Day 4, The Beach Picnic

Things couldn't have been more perfect on the fourth morning of their stay: the sun was shining, a gentle breeze blowing through the palm trees, and the azure sky was riddled with fluffy white clouds not even daring to give a drop of rain. It was the perfect day for Lars and Alisa to rent one of the neighboring islands all to themselves and have the private beach picnic Alisa had longed for.

The two of them were sprawled out on a bright red tarp, Lars in his black and red swimming trunks and Alisa in a pink two piece bikini. The two of them were just eating, drinking, and enjoying each other's company while basking in the beautiful scenery and climate.

"Lars... doesn't the ocean look great from here?" Alisa sighed happily. She was laying prone on the tarp and had her feet high in the air, just gazing at the vast blue sea that went for miles into the distance.

"It is pretty nice. Makes me wish I had joined the naval unit during my time in the Tekken Force." Lars replied. He was sitting criss-cross right beside Alisa and was gazing into the distance while enjoying a fruity beverage.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh I love the beach!" Alisa squealed. She rolled over on her side and giggled wildly, staring at Lars with a look of pure joy plastered on her face. Lars could tell that she was having the most fun yet just laying in the sand and staring at the water.

"Alisa...why do you like the beach so much?" Lars asked.

"I don't know... I guess I've never had a chance to admire its beauty until now. My father didn't like me being close to water even though I'm waterproof, hee hee..."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm just glad you're having fun."

"I am indeed... I've had the best time of my life these past few days."

Lars decided to stretch out on the tarp alongside Alisa. The two of them laid side by side, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I'm just happy we get to share this experience together." Lars replied softly. "Ever since you came back into my life, I've never been happier. I could never imagine coming to a place like this without you..."

"Oh Lars..."

That was the perfect note for Lars to lean in and plant a wet one on Alisa's lips. She gladly reciprocated the kiss, moaning happily and scooting a little closer to Lars's body until they were touching.

"Lars..." Alisa whispered. "...did you want to know what the prize for winning the tennis game was?"

"Oh yeah... what was it you wanted?"

"I wanted you to make love to me on this beautiful beach where no one can bother us..."

Lars's face got red in an instant. "R-really?"

"Yes. And I want it to be slow and sensual. I want to make the most of our time. So what do you say?"

"W-well... of course I will. I love you..."

"Thank you Lars... I love you too. So... shall we get started?"

Alisa laid flat on the tarp while Lars crawled over of her and put his arms on both sides of her, effectively pinning her in her current position. After an intense, passionate staredown, Lars leaned down and started sucking her neck. Alisa's moans erupted immediately as his lips worked slowly downward, going from her collarbone to her shoulders all the way down her waist. His hands gently slid up her smooth legs and massaged her thighs.

"Is that good?" Lars whispered between kisses.

"Mmmm...ahh... that's goood..." Alisa moaned. She kept her eyes closed and her body arched as Lars kissed and touched her in a way that made her toes curl. What really turned her on is when he ran his tongue down her abdomen and planted a wet kiss deep inside her navel. There was a fire in the pit of her stomach that was slowly spreading to her lower area.

For the first 30 minutes Lars just continued the same motions: kissing every bit of exposed flesh while using his hands to massage her beautiful legs and abdomen. Every once in a while, he went back up to press his lips against hers in a passionate dance of tongue. Alisa was lost in pleasure; all she could do was wrap her arms around Lars and cling for dear life as she rode this sexual roller coaster.

"Ah...L...Lars...uhhh... could you...ummm...?"

Lars seemed to read her mind as his hands slipped underneath her and slowly slid upwards to the string holding her bikini top together. With a flick of his finger, the knot came undone and the strings dangled freely like an untied shoe. Alisa grabbed her loose top and tossed it aside, finally giving Lars an eyeful of her beautiful, more than moderate breasts.

Lars dipped his head down and gently sucked on the tender flesh of her right breast, holding it in his mouth for a second before releasing it and planting a few kisses upwards. He alternated between the left and right breast with his wet kisses and gentle suction on her pink nipples. When he removed his mouth with a wet POP! he tickled her tiny nub with the tip of his tongue before leaning down and kissing her areola.

Alisa tried to contain herself as Lars kissed and licked her breasts, but she could already feel a wet droplet trickle down her thighs. She had to have SOME kind of sensation down there, or she would go mad!

"Lars...ahhh...ahh...I hate to... rush...but..."

"Shh, it's okay." Lars whispered. "I know what you want..."

Alisa could feel a growing anxiety in her stomach as Lars's hands fumbled with her bikini bottom. One string came undone, followed by the string on the other side. With one quick motion, Lars snatched her bikini bottom away and tossed it aside. Her pink slits were glistening in the sun from the wetness that had accumulated down there.

"Lars...uhhh...can you...AHHHHHH!"

Alisa squealed at first when she felt his wet tongue on her inner walls, but slowly she relaxed and took in the pleasurable sensation as Lars worked oral magic on her. His tongue slid up and down, wriggling on her clitoris before sliding a little deeper inside. Sometimes, he would put his tongue all the way in until his lips were pressed against her labia and suck the sweet tender flesh around her cave until her body shuddered from what would inevitably come to pass.

"Oh Lars...ohh Lars...!"

Lars worked his hands on her breasts to double the pleasure as he continued to work his tongue inside her now dripping wet and slowly convulsing cave. This was just a tremor; the real earthquake erupted soon after.

"Oh Lars... don't stop...!"

Lars's tongue picked up a little more speed as Alisa's inner walls started contracting a little bit faster... she would explode any minute now. Lars sped up the process by rubbing his fingers hard against her outer walls and gently massaging her clit. The perpetual motions on her womanhood finally drove her over the edge.

"L-LARS! AHHHH LARS!"

Alisa's body arched as the slow contractions became as fast as a rapid heartbeat. Every time her womanhood pulsed, a tiny stream of her womanly fluids would gush all over Lars's tongue. The orgasm lasted well over two minutes before her contractions finally died out.

Alisa had to lay still for a second and catch her breath. Out of all the things Lars had done to her, that was among one of the best if not THE best.

"Are you okay?" Lars asked, gently stroking her face.

"Yes... that was so great. Thank you..."

Lars crawled away from Alisa and tried to grab her discarded swimsuit, but he was suddenly tackled from behind and pinned to the ground.

"G-guuh! What are you doing?"

"We're not stopping already, are we...?" Alisa asked in a seductive tone. She brought her face close to his ear and started planting small, tender kisses.

"W-w-well... I just th-thought y-you were t-tired." Lars stammered.

"I can keep going..." she whispered. "And I want to make you happy too."

Alisa flipped Lars onto his back and gained the top position. With a smile, she leaned down and slid his trunks down to his ankles before pulling them free and tossing them aside. As nervous as he was to be doing it in public, seeing Alisa be so sexy gave him an erection that wouldn't go down anytime soon. His desire to please Alisa far overshadowed any shy thoughts he had.

Alisa knelt down and planted kisses on his nipples, her hands tracing his muscular features. She worked her way down his abdomen before going all the way back up and smashing her lips against his. She went down a second time, this time going further than before and reaching his manhood. Giving Lars a seductive look, she took his length in her mouth and gently bobbed back and forth.

Lars immediately tensed up when he felt her warm mouth on his member. He tried to stifle a moan, but they were softly escaping from his mouth as Alisa kept the same slow, seductive pace.

"A...Al...i...sahh..."

Alisa's pace quickened more and more as the minutes passed. Lars was unsure how long he could he could last; he even resorted to closing his eyes so he wouldn't be pushed over the edge by Alisa's jiggling breasts and her cute ass moving back and forth as she worked his pole. But that only delayed the inevitable as the pressure built up more and more. Her warm breath and her saliva like a lubricant had him shuddering, begging for release.

"Alisa...!"

Alisa could sense that he was close, so she removed her mouth and commenced to stroking him the rest of the way. Her hand went up and down rapidly, smearing her own saliva all over his slippery member and bringing him closer and closer. She could see a white droplet forming on his urethra; it would happen any moment now.

"Alisa...AHHH!"

His member finally erupted, gushing all over Alisa's hand and covering it completely with his warm, sticky essence. Alisa didn't stop pumping despite the initial eruption; she continued until Lars was completely drained.

"Was that sufficient, Lars sweetie?" Alisa said with a smile.

"Yeah...but I think I need a break." Lars sighed.

"Shall we wash off in the water?"

Alisa got up and ran towards the water, but Lars was reluctant.

"W-wait! What about our bathing suits?"

"We're alone out here, Lars. Cmon!"

So the two of them left their clothes behind and took a dip in the shallow water. They just sat in the water for a while, snuggling against each other and enjoying each other's company. It actually felt quite good with no clothes on! Alisa was feeling a little playful, so she decided to wrestle and splash despite Lars's desire to not get his hair wet. But it was a sacrifice worth making; right now, being with Alisa like this was the only thing in the world he cared about.

"Ahh, Lars... this is a dream come true." Alisa sighed, snuggling against Lars's chest.

"Yeah... too bad we can't stay forever." Lars replied.

"But at least our time here will be memorable..."

"Yeah... you can be sure of that."

Alisa and Lars held each other tight as they floated in the calm waters, their minds racing. Little did Alisa know... Lars had a very specific meaning behind those last words.


	8. Chapter 8: Fiji, Day 5

Day 5 of the stay in Fiji commenced with a relaxing day out on the water. Lars and Alisa had each rented a kayak and were circling around the neighboring islands and enjoying the beautiful scenery.

"Hey Alisa!" Lars called out from his red and black kayak.

"Yes?" Alisa yelled back from her pink kayak.

"You having fun?"

"What?"

"YOU HAVING FUN?!"

"YES! THIS IS QUITE RELAXING!"

The two of them were laughing and shooting the breeze while they just paddled peacefully in the calm waters. Every once in a while, Lars had to help Alisa get back towards him.

"You're drifting wide!"

"What?"

"DRIFTING! WIDE! PADDLE LEFT!"

"BUT CAN'T I SIMPLY ACTIVATE MY ROCKET BOOSTERS AND MOVE MY KAYAK BACK TO A PREFERABLE POSITION IN THE WATER?"

"BUT WHAT'S THE FUN IN THAT?!"

"DRIFTING AWAY FROM YOU WOULD BE LESS FUN, WOULD IT NOT?!"

As she said those last words, Alisa playfully stuck out her tongue and activated her rockets. Metal wings spouted from her back and sprayed blue flames as Alisa's kayak closed distance and soared next to Lars's in no time flat. The blue flames died down until they flickered out and the two kayaks laid side by side in the water, so close that Lars and Alisa's faces could touch.

"Perfect..." Lars whispered with a smile.

The two of them leaned over and their lips met in a warm passionate kiss. They didn't care if they were in the middle of open water in two rocky boat-like things; this was their moment, and nothing could ruin it. Not even tipping over and falling overboard.

"Oh Lars... put your arms around- WHOOOA!"

And that's exactly what happened. Unfortunately Lars and Alisa got a little TOO passionate and tried to grab each other,which led to both kayaks tipping over and leaving them stranded in the water. But the two of them didn't seem to worried about it, as they broke out into laughter and embraced each other. Their laughter finally died down after a few seconds as they brought their faces close to each other.

"BRRRR! It's cold out here!" Alisa squealed. Lars could see her whole body shivering, so he pressed himself against her and put his arms tight around her.

"Well, you are just in a bikini." Lars chuckled.

"Are you not cold?"

"Well, it is cold but I can deal with it."

"I can't! Let's get out of here!"

Lars helped Alisa back into her kayak and she immediately fired up her rocket boosters and jettisoned towards shore. Lars watched her and couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"Looks like she's finally getting sick of water, heh heh."

Lars and Alisa spent most of the day chilling out on the beach after spending the morning kayaking. Alisa wanted a change from getting wet, so she just laid on a towel and soaked up the warm rays instead.

"Isn't this nice, Lars?" Alisa asked, looking to get some semblance of a conversation out of her silent lover. He had been sitting in the same position the whole time, a look of deep thought on his face. It's like he was constantly mulling something over, and it was driving Alisa insane.

"Lars?"

Still no response.

"Yoooohooooo... are your vocal chords functioning? Perhaps you require an audiologist?"

Still, Lars refused to answer. Alisa was starting to get annoyed now, so she decided to do the one surefire thing that would snap him out of it. Getting on all fours like a predator, she put on a mischievous smile and pounced Lars.

"GAH-AHHH!" Lars squealed as he was plowed into the sand. Alisa giggled and smashed her lips against the startled man as he finally snapped back to reality.

"MMM-MMPH! ALIS-MMPH!"

"Will you listen to me now?" Alisa whispered as she temporarily broke the kiss to give him some air.

"Yes! I'm sorry! Sheesh!"

With a giggle, Alisa finally got off of Lars and kindly brushed the sand out of his spiky pillar of hair. Lars sat up and dusted himself off, then finally gave his attention to Alisa.

"Okay, what is it you wanted to say?"

"I just want to know why you've been so reserved lately. You've hardly talked to me! You seem to be lost in thought completely, just staring out into the distance for prolonged periods of time."

Lars looked down at the sand and scratched his head. "Oh... I... I'm sorry about that. I've just been deep in thought about something, that's all. Something I have to figure out."

"Can you tell me what it is?" Alisa asked, her eyes wide.

"N-NO!"

Alisa seemed kind of offended by this, as her mouth widened and she leaned back a bit.

"But...but why not? The two of us have never kept secrets from each other. I thought you trusted me."

"I do, dammit! It's just... you can't know yet. That's all..." Lars muttered.

"Well, when can I know?"

"Ummm... well... I'll tell you in two days. On our last day here."

"Aw, really? But Laaaars! I want to know nowwwww!" Alisa whined.

"But I can't! It's not the right moment! Look, can we please just forget about it? Let's go get something to eat or maybe go for a walk."

"Hmph... very well then..."

The two of them went and had dinner, both of them deep in thought as they pretended not to be concerned about Lars's little secret. But the truth is, an unstoppable force was about to meet an immovable object. Alisa wasn't going to let Lars hide something from her, and Lars definitely wasn't going to tell Alisa what he had planned. The only outcome was sure to be total chaos.

 **BACK AT THE HOUSE...**

"Whew! That was a fun day!" Lars exclaimed, plopping onto the couch with a drink in his hand. He was in a good mood, and he was hoping Alisa was as well. But deep down, he knew she was feeling the exact opposite. He could tell from the look on her face she wasn't too amused.

"Alisa? What's wrong?"

"Lars... perhaps I should sleep on the couch tonight." Alisa said with a frown.

"Wh...wha? But why?!" Lars asked, jumping to his feet.

"I apologize, but I'm not in the mood for snuggling or lovemaking..."

"Aw, Alisa... is this because I'm hiding something from you?"

Alisa looked down at her feet with a pout. "...That is highly probable."

Now Lars was feeling kind of rotten. Now he just wanted to blab everything and cheer her up again! But he knew he couldn't give in, even if it meant disappointing Alisa...

"Alisa, come here..."

Alisa was reluctant at first, but she finally got up and slowly approached Lars. Lars grabbed her and pulled her tight against him in a warm embrace. After a few seconds of defiance, Alisa finally gave in and put her arms around Lars as well.

"Alisa... I wouldn't let you sleep on the couch. You can take the bed tonight."

Alisa looked up at Lars, her eyes glistening with wetness. "But why can't you just tell me what you're hiding?"

"I'm sorry... but I promise I'll tell you in two days. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Alisa let go of Lars and made her way to the bedroom as Lars plopped onto the couch and got comfortable. He grabbed a blanket and fluffed up a pillow, silently praying that the couch give him as good a sleep as being in bed with Alisa. Of course, Lars knew that wouldn't be possible.

Before Alisa walked away, she turned around one more time.

"...Lars?"

Lars poked his head up. "Hmm?"

"...I love you."

Those was the last words shared between them that evening.

 **Sorry this one is kind of short, but I'm just trying to get to the last day already lol. Please keep reading and reviewing! It gives me confidence :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Day 6 Secret Revealed?

Lars awoke with a groan the next morning, instinctively rolling over but not remembering he was not in a bed.

"WhooAAHHH!"

With a yelp, Lars fell over onto the wooden floor with a THUD. Yes, his night was just as he feared; without a warm bed and his beautiful partner snuggling with him, it had been quite a miserable experience indeed. This morning only served to further fuel that realization.

"Oooogh... man, that was the worst sleep I've had all week." Lars mumbled sadly. For the past week, he had truly experienced the greatest sleeping of his life snuggled next to Alisa. He was so desperate to recapture that feeling: being pressed against her, arms around her in a tight embrace, her hands on his chest... that at that moment he was prepared to tell her the secret. It took every ounce of his willpower not to march in there right now and put this petty feud to rest.

Suddenly, the bedroom door creaked open and out walked a groaning Alisa wearing a white t shirt and pink undergarments. She wiped her eyes a few times and then approached Lars.

"Good morning..." she mumbled before leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, hey..." Lars replied with a smile. He didn't dare bring up the secret on the off chance that she had forgotten about it or maybe even gotten over it. Unfortunately for him, Alisa was not one to do either.

"I did not sleep very well... so perhaps you could tell me the secret and we can spend the morning snuggling?" Alisa asked. A mischievous grin was plastered on her face.

"Oh you're good..." Lars said with a smirk, acknowledging Alisa's cleverness. "Unfortunately the answer is still no. You're gonna have to wait ALL DAY!"

Alisa's grin faded immediately. "But...but... what are we supposed to do all day?!"

"Well, we could go on a hiking trip. It'd be a good change from being near the water all day."

"Hmm...very well then. I'll go put on appropriate hiking attire..."

With a highly exaggerated sigh, Alisa darted back to the bedroom and slammed the door.

"But wait! Can... can you throw me some clothes too?" Lars called out.

The door swung back open and a white t shirt and black shorts pelted Lars in the face, followed by his tennis shoes.

"Guh... thanks."

 **LATER...**

It was apparent to the two of them as they walked side by side on the nature trail that things weren't going to return to normal until Lars told her the secret. Lars had never seen Alisa in such a bad mood, which only made him feel guiltier about this whole thing. How could he possibly upset such a cheery and optimistic individual?! Lars truly felt like garbage right now; the only consolation he had was that it would all be worth it tomorrow. This would be without a doubt the most painful wait of his life...

"So how's the climate?" Lars asked, trying desperately to strike up a conversation.

"Lars, I believe you have enough common sense to ascertain that for yourself." Alisa snapped.

"R-right, sorry..."

Lars didn't dare open his mouth again, as he knew Alisa would be singing that same tune all day. This was the unfortunate side effect of keeping a secret from her, and things would undoubtedly continue to remain this awkward for the rest of the day.

"Lars... I think I am going to walk ahead of you." Alisa suddenly said bluntly.

"Wha...? But WHY?" Lars whined.

Alisa said nothing in response, but instead fired up her rockets and blasted ahead of Lars until she was nothing but a small speck in the distance.

"Wha...bu...damn that girl!" Lars grumbled, kicking a clump of dirt out of pure annoyance. Alisa was making things EXTREMELY difficult right now. He had never seen this side of her: the side that can hold a grudge. It was a side that he wasn't too comfortable with and would most definitely try to avoid further confrontations with in the future.

Meanwhile, Alisa was commencing a plan of her own. Despite what it may seem like on the surface, Alisa had a good reason for taking off the way she did and separating herself from the object of her undying love and utter annoyance. For a girl so enamored with acquiring knowledge and information, knowing that Lars knew something she didn't was killing her inside. Her excitement and anxiety were at its peak: SHE. HAD. TO. KNOW.

"Time to appeal to Lars the best way I know how..." Alisa muttered to herself as she removed her socks and shoes. Looking both way to make sure she was alone, she slid her shorts down to her ankles and stepped out of them, then removed her shirt and put it all in a nice neat pile. She crouched behind a big tree, wearing nothing but a set of bra and panties that were WAY too small for her moderately curved body.

"Good think I picked out this sexy pink lingerie from the store before coming to Fiji. This should stimulate Lars until I get what I want..." Alisa giggled.

Alisa sat in wait as she waited for Lars to approach. After 10 minutes passed and still no sign of Lars, Alisa was starting to regret zooming off the way she did. Now that she stopped and thought for a second, she did feel kind of silly for holding a grudge against the man she loved and trusted with her life.

Suddenly, footsteps began to ruffle through the dirt and Alisa quickly snapped out of her sudden burst of conscience. Stifling a giggle, she prepared to strike.

"ALISAAAAA! ALISAAAA WHERE ARE YOUUUU!" Lars called out, looking around in all directions.

"Right here, Larsie." she said in a seductive tone. Lars immediately turned around and located her voice.

"Oh, there you ar-AHHHHH!"

Lars's eyes nearly popped out when he saw Alisa wearing a LOT less than she was when he last saw her.

"Alisa... holy shit!"

Lars immediately felt a tightness in his pants when he witnessed just what was under Alisa's clothing. The tiny pink bra only managed to cover the bottom half of her breasts, leaving a valley of cleavage bursting out of the top of them.

"What's the matter Lars? Something catch your eye, hmmmm?" Alisa teased. She playfully turned around and stuck out her backside, giving Lars a full view of what was in the back as well. The panties she was wearing were so tiny they managed to show off quite a bit of her well toned, curvaceous ass as well as a good amount of cleavage on the top.

"A...A..lisa...whu... why are you stripping out in the middle of nowhere?!" Lars stammered, trying to be modest but failing miserably. He just couldn't stop looking!

"Why do you ask?" Alisa said, still wearing a seductive smile.

"Well, I-"

"You ask too many questions, Lars. Why don't you just be quiet for a while..."

Alisa shoved Lars onto the ground and got down on all fours. She crawled on top of Lars until she was straddling him.

"Alisa...ah...maybe we shouldn't-"

"I don't care if anyone sees..." Alisa whispered.

She leaned down and planted a deep kiss right on his lips while her hands fumbled around his shirt, desperately trying to rip it off. Unfortunately his shirt was a bit too tough.

"Mmmph...mmmph... COME OFF ALREADY!"

Alisa's hand turned into a chainsaw and at that moment Lars nearly crapped himself. He was only thinking one thing at that moment... Alisa was prepared to kill him if he didn't blab the secret. Fortunately, that theory was quickly put to rest when Alisa DIDN'T slice his chest open; she split his shirt down the middle until his bare torso was on full display.

"That's better..." Alisa whispered.

Alisa stopped kissing his lips and got to work on his chest. Her hands trailed down his lower abdominal area while she planted kisses on his pecs and ever so gently sucked on his nipples. She swirled her tongue around on them for a few seconds before removing her mouth, leaving a sticky string of saliva as she pulled away.

"Ahhh ohhh God... Alisaaaaaa..." Lars moaned. He was in such ecstasy his toes were curling. As if her wet mouth and tongue all over him wasn't hot enough, she grinded back and forth ever so slightly against his crotch and had him forming a tent in his pants in no time.

"Is this good, Lars darling?" Alisa asked sweetly, still kissing him all over his torso.

"Ahhh...yessssss..." Lars moaned.

"Good... would you like to take it up a notch?"

"Yes...please..."

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear that. Please speak at a more preferable volume.

"YES PLEASE! LET'S DO IT RIGHT HERE IN THE DIRT!"

"Very well then... but first..."

Lars gulped when he heard that line. Oh shit, was she about to say what he thought?!

"...I must know the secret."

Shit! That WAS what she was thinking! Lars cursed his existence for allowing himself to be put in such a compromising position and be bargained with like this. Now he had a new dilemma: would he withhold the secret and turn down sex with his beautiful partner? It was the hardest choice he ever had to make..."

"NO!" Lars blurted, shutting his eyes tight and looking away in shame. He didn't want to know what Alisa's reaction was.

Lars felt a huge weight crawling off of him, and he opened his eyes. Alisa was getting dressed again, a frown on her face.

"Grrrrr... FINE THEN! PERHAPS IT WOULD BE PREFERABLE IF WE SLEPT IN SEPARATE ROOMS TONIGHT!"

Without another word, Alisa's metal wings sprouted and she flew off into the distance.

"Alisa, wait!" Lars called out. But he was far too late to stop her now. The damage had already been done.

"Dammit... gonna be another crappy night."

Lars didn't see Alisa for the rest of the day. He ate alone, swam alone, showered alone... and finally he slept alone. It was even more miserable than the day before! But at least there was an upside... it was finally time to reveal the secret when morning came. The romantic week at Fiji was almost at an end... Lars could only pray it ended on a high note.

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Day

Lars opened his eyes the next morning and yawned loudly.

"Ugh... another horrible ni..huh?"

Strangely, Lars didn't feel as bad as he did the previous night he had slept alone on the couch. He felt pretty relaxed... and warm. It wasn't until he finally looked down that he noticed Alisa snuggling up against him underneath the blanket.

"Huh... Alisa...?"

Lars put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently until she finally stirred.

"Unghhhh... good morning Lars." she mumbled with a smile.

"Alisa... did you sleep here with me all night?" Lars asked, putting his hand on her cheek.

"Yes... I finally realized that it was kind of silly to be so angry over such a trivial matter." Alisa responded with a smile. "I'm sorry I gave you so much trouble over the past two days."

"Aw, it's okay." Lars said with a smile. "I know I've been getting on your nerves with this secret crap."

"Only because... I wish we didn't have to hide things from each other." Alisa whispered. "I want to share everything with you... I love you."

Lars was getting kind of warm in the face now. "Aw Alisa... you're making me feel kind of guilty. Look, today's our last day and I promised I'll tell you. Just have faith in me, okay?"

"Very well then, tee hee." Alisa giggled, then planted a tiny kiss on Lars's nose.

"For the time being, let's eat some breakfast."

Alisa's smile quickly faded to a cute little pout. "Awwww are you really going to keep me in suspense?"

Throughout the entire breakfast, Alisa didn't let up with her persistent questions. She was bound and determined to get it out of Lars as soon as possible, whereas Lars was still waiting for the right time. It just wasn't the right moment yet...

"So is it a material possession you're hiding? Or is it a story from your past?" Alisa asked as she popped a slice of papaya into her mouth.

"Gaaaah I can't tell you yet!" Lars said. "Look, just get all your stuff ready for the flight home. We'll go spend some time at the beach, maybe go to the library, go play some sports, THEN I'll tell you the secret. I promise you'll know what it is before we leave."

"Grrr... fine."

The two of them ate in silence for the duration of their breakfast, then went and packed up all their stuff for easy carrying when it was time to board their flight. Once their stuff was nice and organized, they slipped on their swimsuits underneath their casual clothes and headed down to the beach for some relaxation. They wanted to see the beautiful ocean at least one more time before having to go back to the crowded urban city they called home.

 **AT THE BEACH...**

The two of them laid in silence for a while and took in the warm sun and fresh air for a little while. Now that it was time for them to leave, they really appreciated these little things more than ever. It was going to be hard adjusting back to real life after spending a week in this paradise. Fiji had spoiled them rotten.

"So you had a good time here, didn't you?" Lars asked, playfully nudging Alisa who was currently zoned out.

"Y-yes... this place was great! What was your favorite thing to do?"

"Well I can tell you what my LEAST favorite thing was..."

"Aw Lars, was getting a wax that bad? You still look so good!"

Lars gave a sarcastic laugh and looked into the distance with a scoff.

"Man... one thing's for sure, I'm gonna miss this place."

"Me too... you know, we could always make love here one last time before we leave. Wouldn't it be romantic?"

It pained Lars to have to turn it down, but he did so with a burst of willpower. "I'm s-sorry Alisa, but not right now. Maybe later..."

"Laaars! You are seriously killing the mood! I feel like we won't have fun again until you tell me your secret!"

Lars took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. He had to admit, he WAS being a killjoy... this stupid secret was ready to come out already. But there was only one problem... he was still so damn nervous! The secret wasn't just something that could be accepted outright. It was a lot deeper than that. If Alisa couldn't accept it, then... then all of this would be for nothing. That realization put fear in Lars's heart like never before. But regardless, the secret had to come out before the day expired. It was time to get it out of the way... or the opportunity would be lost forever.

"Alisa... come back to the house with me." Lars ordered.

"R-r-right now?" Alisa asked.

"Yes. Now"

"O...kay..."

And so the two of them slipped back on their clothes, packed up their beach gear and made their way back to the beach house. Lars's footsteps were kind of sluggish; the fear and anxiety was turning his muscles to sludge. This would no doubt be the most important moment of his life, and the fear of it not going perfectly made him wish there was more time. But Lars was smart enough to know that that simply wasn't possible. It was time to do or die.

They made it back home and Lars motioned for Alisa to sit on the couch. When she was nice and comfortable, Lars took a couple of deep breaths and joined her.

"Are you about to tell me?!" Alisa asked excitedly.

"Yes... just give me a moment to find the words." Lars said, playing with his hands nervously. He was stalling big time.

"Cmon Lars, please tell me. I'm tired of waiting." Alisa begged.

"...Okay. I'll tell you."

"Ooooh I can't wait!"

Lars reached over and grabbed a piece of paper off of the lamp table. It was the pamphlet that had been given to them the first day they got there.

"Well, I've been reading this pamphlet... and there's something that couples can do..."

Alisa's curiosity was nearly bursting. "Private dinner? Sailing?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's... a ceremony... between two people."

"What kind of ceremony?"

Lars inhaled deeper than he had ever inhaled before. He opened his mouth, but words didn't come out. He closed his eyes and tried again...

"A wedding ceremony."

"Whaaa...?!"

"Yes... couples can have a beach wedding, or a more traditional one if they want. We can even do it right here on our own villa."

"L-Lars... are you saying... you wish to legalize our relationship? W-with paperwork?"

"Y-YES! A-and I even got you this."

Lars reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a shiny golden ring, adorned with a huge diamond. He brought it over to Alisa and got down on one knee.

"This is for you, if you'll take it."

Alisa grabbed the ring and put in up to her eye. "A ring? Ah yes. father once told me that rings symbolize marriage. S-sooo... wha... what should I do now?!"

"Well... if you wanna spend your whole life with me, then just say yes."

Alisa was silent for a few seconds, but not because she didn't know the answer. The truth is, she was just really nervous! It was such a huge step that she could barely get the words out. She used every ounce of her power to finally open her mouth...

"OF COURSE I DO!" she finally blurted. "If I get to be with you always, then let's go commence the ceremony as soon as possible!"

"Really? You mean it? Thank, you Alisa! THANK YOUUUU!"

Lars scooped up Alisa and twirled her around a few times in the living room, making her giggle uncontrollably. They finally calmed down long enough to share a deep kiss.

"I love you so much..." Lars whispered as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"I love you as well... and I always will." Alisa whispered in response.

The two of them shared a tender, silent moment before Alisa finally spoke one more time.

"After our marriage has been finalized ... do you wish to consummate it one last time in the backyard hammock?" she whispered.

Lars didn't even need to say yes for Alisa to know the answer to that. They simply fell onto the couch and resumed their passionate kissing.

That evening, the ceremony commenced on the pearly white sand with the glistening blue sea in the background providing a perfect romantic setting. Just like that, Lars and Alisa Alexandersson were bound to each other forever. It couldn't have been a more perfect, fairy tale conclusion to their time on the beautiful Fiji island resort. It was just one of those things that worked out perfectly, with no hindrances or obstacles or anything bad happening. They were blessed; not many people in the world get to experience such happiness.

The sweet love they made in their hammock was easily the best either of them had ever done with each other. The both of them were relentless, neither wanting to give in to their ecstasy prematurely and ruin the moment. They carried on for hours: lips together, hands rubbing and kneading bare flesh, naked bodies smashed together with an almost magnetic attraction... the air echoed with the sounds of their moans.

"Oh Lars...OHH LARSSSS! I LOVE YOOUUUUUU!" Alisa squealed as Lars's thrusts increased in power. He was so fast and hard that her entire body was shaking like there was an earthquake in the backyard. He took her breast in his mouth while he used his other hand and fondled the other one.

Alisa's fingers dug deep into his flesh as her womanhood clenched, preparing to unleash her womanly essence. Lars's manhood throbbed at the same time, his seed begging to burst out. Finally, with one last scream, their bond was consummated for all eternity.

They boarded their flight back home as two completely different people. They were once partners... lovers... but now they were husband and wife. It's safe to say they had finally made up for lost time. And if they hadn't... well, now they have their whole lives to.

 **THE END**


End file.
